The Misadventues Of Two Comic Geeks
by x GigaByte x
Summary: What happens when two friends, a sixteen year old prankster and a twenty year old college student suddenly find themselves inside the Hammer building a.k.a the base of the dark avengers, all hell breaks loose that's what. What will happen to those two girls when they meet there fave characters. Also Imaginninja41 is helping write this, so give some praise to her to XD.
1. Weird Boxes and Crazy People

All our lives we are told that everything happens for a reason, that we don't always have control over our destinies. I always wondered if that was true though, how does anyone know that for sure though. I always felt like things just happened to me, but it was never my fault. I know that sounds so stupid, and emo. Why me, why is it always me? But the truth is, I never caused any of the slightly illegal things that normally happen to me. I owe all that chaotic stuff to my friend AJ. I was twenty, and she was sixteen, but believe me that girl had the mind capabilities of Charles Xavier when she's under pressure.

Don't get me wrong, AJ wasn't a bad kid, she just pulled a lot of pranks that happened to be felonies. Like the time she swiped someone's mail box and replaced it with a life size paper Mache replacement. And then hid it inside her dad's house. Or the time she decided to go with another group of kids and do graffiti at the rail road tracks. Cops around here knew AJ. Which was not something to brag about, although she always insisted it was.

Wherever I go she goes and vice versa, we're kind of inseparable. I've always thought our lives were kind of interesting but I think there is more in the world for us. I always wished something amazing would happen to us, something to really push our potential. but what I didn't realize is that it would happen so sudden. Guess I should be careful for what I wish for.

It was a regular day like any other day of my life, I had attempted to talk AJ out of doing a 'prank' and I had failed. She had gotten taken home by the cops, grounded, and then she snuck out and came over to my house. I lived a few houses down from her dad's, so he could come over here and drag her home if he wanted, but ever since her parents divorced, he just stopped punishing them. That caused her younger sister to start hating her mother, because she was now the only parent who stepped up to discipline her. So AJ could get away with murder at her dad's, and the divorce had put a lot of pressure on her, although she tried not to show it. She had thrown herself into MMA training, which I was a bit concerned about since her class was made up of men all older than twenty. But she just saw it as a challenge to meet, being the only kid, and the only girl in class.

She said most of them tried to be gentle men at first, tried to make sparring easier on her, but she put a stop to it immediately. By doing more push ups than all of them. I had seen that, and I'm still laughing at it.

I wasn't shocked at her skill, before she had moved into town she had been raised with what she described as "Real red necks." And from what I've heard that means cousins that took her to bars when she was twelve so she could be the designated driver, but before she could get them home, they picked a fight, got arrested, and she had to testify in court three weeks later that her cousin had acted in self defense (even though he hadn't). That's not even the worst story.

Like I said, normal. Well except for the fact that there was a weird package on the table addressed to AJ and I. It looked weird, it even had a weird note, saying On behalf of all the Marvel Universe, we present you with a once in a life time gift! Which was proceeded by another note that said Open carefully, keep arms and legs close to your body at all times of your trip, and please no screaming.

"What the fuck does this mean?" AJ asked, running a hand through her incredibly short, red hair. She stood at not even five foot two, but I don't think it ever fully registered with her that she was short. In her own eyes, she was probably a giant. Yes, her ego is so powerful and mighty!

"How should I know, maybe it's a prank." I offered, shaking myself out of my contemplation about my friend.

"So should we open it?" Asked AJ, looking a bit hesitant for once.

"Sure, what's the harm? I kind of want to know what's inside, maybe it's an internship at marvel comics for the both of us!" I pointed out, excited.

"In your dreams, but we can hope." AJ smirked.

"Ok, let's open it at the same time." I said.

"Ok on three, please don't be a bomb." pleaded AJ.

"One, two, THREE," We chorused.

It felt like we were getting sucked into some sort of black hole, well a black hole filled with a whole rainbow of colors. I grabbed onto AJ out of pure fear and closed my eyes as we fell to are possible dooms. Then out of know were we suddenly came crashing to what felt like a hardwood floor. Yes, it was painful.

AJ was already up and brushing her orange hoodie off when I finally opened my eyes. We were in what looked like a board room, but it was completely empty, but something seemed familiar about it.

"AJ, is it me or does this place look very familiar to you?" I asked, trying to sit up and failing.

"Kind of looks like the board room in the hammer building in the dark avengers comics," Said AJ, offering me a hand which I gladly took.

"Cool, that would be so sweet, wait is that even scientifically possible?" I asked. But before I could question the physics, we were interrupted.

"Hey what are you doing in there," Said a loud male voice.

"Holy crap, that's Aries, Jess get your ass up, run!" Said AJ frantically, yanking me up and running out of the door not occupied by the god of war. I followed, not sure how a sixteen year old was taking charge, but hey, that's my ginger midget!

What the hell did we get ourselves into, when I wished for something interesting to happen I meant something like us getting winning like a million dollars or something, not this! This place is like a damn maze and keeping us with AJ was like trying to outrun a gazelle. How does someone so short run so fast? Finally, I thought we were in the clear when I noticed AJ stop, but I realized that I was horribly wrong, it was a dead end.

"What now!? I don't want to die a virgin! damn it I've never even kissed a guy before!" I said freaking out.

"Calm down, there has to be a way out." Said AJ. Did MMA train her for this!?

"Stop running I don't want to hurt you." Came Aries' voice, we both turned around, seeing that he was less than ten feet from us.

"Why should we believe you? You're the bloody god of war, for fucks sake." Said AJ.

"I just want to know how you got in here, I swear by the honor of the gods no harm shall fall upon you," Said Aries.

AJ took a step closer to him, "No, swear on your honor as a god of Olympus that you won't allow any harm to fall upon me, or Jess in any way, by anyone's hand."

Ares hesitated for a brief moment, before nodding, "I swear on my honor as a god of Olympus, that I shall let no harm fall upon either one of you girls in any way, by anyone's hand."

AJ grinned, "Sweet."

"Fine, just let us out of here." I begged.

"Not so fast my dears," Came another voice.

"So boss what should we do with them, I could use them as targets until they talk, or maybe leave them with me for a bit," Came another voice. I felt AJ take in a sharp breath, we both knew who this guy was. Bullseye. One of the world's deadliest assassins.

"No, hello girls my name is Norman Osborne." Osborne. Yeah, we know. The hair gives you away.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Uh hi, let me just say first of all, your hair, ya need ta change that. Now can we just leave?" Said AJ bluntly.

"Oh you can't let you leave, from what I saw on my security cameras, you came out of what looked like a portal on the ceiling, and I would like an explanation," Said Osborne.

"Uh well we… We come from an alternate universe were your world is part of different comic books." I blurted out.

"Really?" Said Osborne curiously.

"Real smooth Jess, from now on, I do the talking!" Snapped AJ.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You just admitted that we read comic books of all of them, what do you think they're all going to assume?" She asked. I was a bit lost.

Bullseye chuckled, "It means you both have info."

Oops.

"Well now it seems we can't let you leave, I hope you don't mind, but this building will be your temporary home," Said Osborne.

"Wait, just, just one moment, let me get all this straight. You want us to live in a building with the god of war, a Kree warrior with a shoulder width half the size of the Brooklyn bridge, a blond flying dude with mental issues, a chick with anger issues rivaling my own, a psychotic bow and arrow wielding maniac who also happens to be the worlds greatest assassin, and a psychotic sex addicted megalomaniac with daddy issues. your joking right?" Asked AJ.

"No, Ms. Hand will show you to were you will be staying, and oh girls don't try to escape because anyone of us can catch you and I would rather not have any harm come to you," Said Osborne, obviously lying.

"Great, why did I have to get out of bed today," I said miserably.

AJ crossed her arms at Osborne, "You realize I'm a minor right? Jess isn't my legal guardian, and since you're so willing to cooperate with the legal system, you can't keep me here unless one of you is a foster parent, which I doubt."

"You think I can't fake papers?" Osborne pointed out, in a tone that seeped superiority and demanded conformity. From AJ? Good luck to you.

"You think it won't seem suspicious if you, a public icon, just suddenly happen to be a foster parent? Enough digging by an average joe cop would turn those up as invalid." She said, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart. Oh no, I've seen this look before, she's in lawyer mode. "Once that rolls over and dies, you're looking at several misdemeanors, negligence, kidnapping, endangerment of a minor, and since all your employees are easily pissed off, and you're responsible for them, I can get you for five charges of assault, maybe rape if I really pissed off the sex addicted one known as Daken. And all I need is twenty four hours."

This right here proves two things, that AJ has been watching far to much Law and Order, and she's completely insane, or ignorant, to say that to Norman Osborne.

Osborne laughed, "You think anyone would believe you? Even if you did manage to get out of here?"

"I know that if I walk into the police station, crying my eyes out, shiver and shudder the whole interrogation, any officer would believe me. Then it's just a matter of going to the press with this. What jury wouldn't believe me? I could have a lawyer just out of law school arguing my case, and I'd still get you." She was convincing me now.

Norman raised an eyebrow, "Well, are you just the little actress? I'd best encourage you not to leave then. Bullseye."

Damn.

Norman turned to walk away, "Take our young attorney in the making… well, where you feel would be best. No internal organs punctured, no broken bones, do not permanently disable her, and try not to leave any large scars."

Norman walked away, and Bullseye grabbed AJ's shirt collar, dragging her away.

Ares stopped Bullseye, grabbing him and yanking him into the air, "No, you will not harm the girl. I have sworn to both of them no harm shall fall upon them."

AJ crossed her arms, cocking a grin up at Bullseye, "And since you can't hurt me for this now, fuck you."

Bullseye looked ready to kill her, but she shook her head, "You know what Ares will have to do to you if you hurt me, or try to, right?"

Ares finished her thought, "I would be forced to kill you, archer."

Ms. Hand cleared her throat, "Girls, that's enough. Both of you come with me."

AJ fell into step behind her, me trailing behind, "AJ, how are you so calm?"

She laughed, "How can I not be? In a facility filled with the most dangerous people in the world, I made the god of war my bitch.",

**Cliffhanger, hahaha. Hi everyone, this is my second fanfiction, which is also being written by my partner in crime imaninja41, she's my co-writer, who basically** **rewrites any mistakes and adds her ideas. Jessie is my character and AJ is imagininja41's character, basically its us, just tweaked a little bit. Yeah I know some of you will be going this is so marysue, but we don't really care about marysue and don't believe in it. So we hope you enjoy the story and no flames please and we do except helpful criticism, we don't except anything that tells us that we need to stop writing or etc. So again we hope you enjoy and chapter two is already in the making and almost done, so see you soon everyone and please review it's very helpful to us.**


	2. Never challenge A Crazy Ginger

CH. 2

"You're really proud of that aren't you?" I asked. "You better just be glade that I love you."

"It's kind of an obligation, to be proud about something like that. And how can you not love me? Look at me I'm adorable!" Stressed AJ. "I mean, who wouldn't want there very own, slightly crazy, ginger midget for a friend?"

"Why couldn't we fall into a portal leading to Utopia X? At least there are cute guys there, and also Namor is there." I pointed out.

"Daken is cute, and if we ever meet Namor I'll gladly push you into the water and let him save you." AJ grinned.

"You're an awesome friend!" I said. "But are you crazy!? You know I can't swim!"

"Would you two stop squabbling? Just be glad my boss needs you and you have Ares protecting you or Bullseye would have had his way with you." Ms. Hand said, exasperated.

"Don't care. Bullseye gives me the creeps, he's creepier then Daken when he smiles at someone." I said, shivering.

"Yeah but Daken would probably sleep with said person then interrogate them and kill them." AJ said, and I saw a look slip onto her face, the look she gets when she's about to tackle a huge problem, the look when she's doing math. "I don't know which would be worse, Bullseye's way, or Daken's way. Bullseye is the best assassin in the world, so with that under his belt he knows some wicked torture… but so does Daken. But Daken's torture includes sex… I'm not sure how he has sex, but I doubt it's gentle, even if he knows it's the other person's first time. So I'd have to go with getting tortured and killed by Bullseye."

We continued our little conversation the whole way to our room, much to the annoyance of Ms. Hand.

I also noticed that our room was on the same floor as everyone else's and just down the hall from Daken and Sentry's and right next to Ares' room. When we got into our new temporary room, Ms. Hand gave us both company credit cards and passes to access certain parts of the building, like the gym and pool, etc.

When she went to leave, she swiftly turned back around and came to were we were on the bed and pulled us close. "I will warn you, do not let Daken know you like him, he will do anything in his power to cause you pain, remember he does have pheromones," She warned.

"Ok." I said, knowing full well she was only 'concerned' because we were of value to her boss.

AJ rolled her eyes, "I don't like him, and the guy is over sixty. And a complete ass. I like the twist his character adds to the comics. Other then that, I despise him."

Mrs. Hand nodded, "Good."

With that she left us in a very empty bedroom, which I noted only had one king sized bed. This was going to get interesting, since we both hated sharing a bed and the only time we ever did was when she slept over at my house after my mom was in a car accident and was in the hospital for three days. That night I had basically had spent the whole night huddled against her until I cried myself to sleep.

It only took AJ three minutes before she divided the bed with a pillow. So we talked for a bit and noticed it somehow got late, which was weird because back in our world we had opened the strange box at around twelve in the afternoon, but the clocks here said it was like ten at night. It didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep, we were both tired from trying to out run the God of War.

The next morning I woke up to beams of light blinding me as I racked open my eyes. I looked around the room and noticed that a certain devious ginger haired prankster missing, then I noticed that the bathroom door was shut and I could hear the shower going. Not long after Said ginger emerged from the bathroom looking squeaky clean and very relaxed. I went into the bathroom after she exited and decided I could use a shower myself.

I wasn't in the shower for more then ten minutes before the bathroom door swung open with a bang and AJ came in yelling something about hurry and get out of the shower before we miss breakfast. After about five minutes, and AJ's complaining, I finally got out, redressed and was swiftly dragged to the living room slash kitchen, were Ares sat eating something that smelled wonderful. I watched as AJ made two huge plates of food and I followed her over to the table and sat down next to Ares.

I moved to take one of the plates, but she batted my hand away, grinning. "What are you doing? Both of these are mine."

I rolled my eyes, "Not even you could-"

"Challenge accepted!" She exclaimed, digging into her plates. She had this thing about competition, anyone doubted she could do something, she made herself do it.

I've seen her eat three Sonny's cheese burgers to prove a point. And climb up many a tree to prove she could. Even fought a dog to prove she could. Got a perfect grade in one of her online classes to prove she could be a genius if she tried.

I watched as it took her about twenty minutes to eat four pancakes, two helpings of eggs, and eight slices of bacon.

I shook my head as she leaned back in her chair, picking at her teeth. "AJ… you need help, this alpha complex you've got going isn't healthy."

She groaned, one hand on her stomach, "Yeah, and neither was the absurd amount of food I just ate."

"Regretting it?" I asked. I always tried to be the voice of reason for AJ, since she didn't seem to have one. Hardly ever worked.

"Nope, just considering a career in speed eating." She grinned, before groaning again.

Ares laughed, a huge and loud sound, "You have heart, and the makings of a warrior!"

She grinned again, "Cool."

Then Daken entered the room, in nothing but a pair of jeans and a towel around his shoulder. I had a huge crush on Daken, ever since I started reading about him. He was sexy… but I did have a voice of reason. One that said, do not sleep with Daken if you value your life. I'm smart, see?

"So how did you sleep?" Asked Ares.

"Good, except the giant next to me rolled over on top of me in the middle of the night and thought I was her pillow." AJ glared at me.

"Hey in my defense you're squishy and I'm not a giant you're just short." I said.

"Shut the hell up Jess!" She hissed, "Short people are awesome."

"Aw cute, the kids are finally up." Said Daken, settling down on the other side of AJ. I saw her stiffen slightly, clearly not comfortable around him. She relaxed almost immediately, either from Daken's pheromones, or her own self preservation telling her that she needed to remain calm and confident.

"Oh fuck off Mohawk boy, I'm twenty years old." I said.

"Wrong thing to say Jess." AJ mumbled. "Now he knows you're legal. Not that a girl not being legal has stopped him before."

She turned her attention to Daken, "And at least we're not old. No offense Ares."

Ares just laughed.

"You two are just adorable, maybe Osborne will let me throw you out the window." Daken said, elbow resting on the table, head in that hand, staring at us.

"Like to see you try you cocksucker, cause if you do try Ares is gonna kill you." AJ grinned right back at him. Oh fuck… she was going to try and contend with Daken. Not good!

"AJ calm down, we don't wanna start a fight." I tried to reason.

"Jess, I'm not going to let this guy intimidate us." Said AJ.

Daken leaned closer to her, his grin never leaving. "You think you can step to me?"

AJ didn't miss a beat. "I think you need a mint."

"Daken leave them alone or I will crush you." Ares threatened, knowing how close this situation was to a full scale fight.

"Fine." Daken stood up, "Bye girls, I hope we can spend some quality time together soon."

AJ glared after him, mumbling, "Yeah that's right, keep walking asshole."

My eyes widened, "He can hear you!"

"I know."

"You're going to get yourself killed! And if you die, who's gonna get my ass out of here, huh?"

"That's your primary concern about my death?"

"Don't worry, he won't lay a finger on either of you." Ares assured me.

"Wow raising a kid really has made you into a teddy bear." I observed.

Ares gave me a look, "I could rip your head off if I wanted to."

AJ finally turned back, seeing as Daken had left the room. "Yeah, I read history, I know what you've done, and I've gotta say, you're awesome."

He pushed out his chest in a prideful manner, "Your praise, though juvenile, is welcomed."

AJ grinned, "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go abuse company privilege."

She left the room, and I sighed, "I better go make sure she doesn't get sniped by Bullseye."

I found her in the library, typing away at a computer. "What are you doing?"

"I downloaded Wizard 101, and it turns out that I can access my account from this dimension. Kind of fascinating, scientifically."

I sat down next to her, "Yeah, publish worthy. Now how's about we talk about your death wish?"

"You mean stepping to Daken?" She asked innocently, guiding her character around.

"Yes! What else would I mean!?" I snapped. "It's Daken for the love of God!"

She rolled her eyes, "Jess, last night I stayed up for hours going over tactics to get out of her before I gave up, and spent ten minutes coming up with ways to survive here, considering Ares can't watch us 24-7. I thought about playing kiss ass, but with Daken and Bullseye, not gonna work. So I've decided, you are going to make friendly with Sentry and Moonstone."

"Why me?"

"You're much better with people. While you do that, I am going to step on Daken's toes every chance I get."

I stared at her, "I supposed you're waiting for me to ask why?"

She turned her head, staring at me, waiting.

I rolled my eyes, she was driven by her ego. "Why?"

"Because if I step to Daken-"

"Why do you keep using that phrase?"

"It's street."

"Again I ask, why?"

"It makes me feel tough. And it's better than saying 'challenge his alpha dog status at every given moment' isn't it?"

Why she needed to feel tough, I'll never understand. "… Continue."

"Because if I step to Daken every chance I get, with Ares within grabbing distance, making sure Bullseye is a constant witness, then he will eventually come around to like me, and by extension, you. I'd rather have Daken on my side, but even I can't pull a mind move on him to get him on my side."

My eyes widened as a thought crossed my mind, "Hey, couldn't he be listening to us right now?"

She scribbled something down on a notepad, handing it to be, while saying out loud, "I don't see how I could keep it from him anyways. He's a master manipulator, whilst I am merely a novice."

I looked at the paper, I'm hoping that he overhears, or figures it out soon, and admires my attempt on some level. Perhaps that could be enough for him to not kill me right away. I don't know, it is Daken after all.

Destroy this paper. Not crumble up and throw away, either set on fire, put in blender set on turbo, or dissolve in water then flush.

Like I said, she could have the mind of Charles Xavier when she wanted to.

"Are we done with the questions now? Cause I really wanna get to level sixteen today."

I rolled my eyes once more. Only when she wanted to.

"You aren't afraid that before you execute your plan, Daken of Bullseye could just… kill you?"

"They're under threat of Ares currently. But it won't last forever, so get a head start on making friends. Go."

I shook my head, standing, "How are you so calm? You're only sixteen?"

"That's easy, I simply enter a mindset that makes me believe that nothing here is real, I'm simply filming an action movie with people who are continuously in character."

"… Wow."

"Imagination is my most powerful tool."

"You know you referred to the god of war as a teddy bear earlier, why are you so hyper today?" She asked.

"Well I don't have my ADHD pills or my allergy pills, so I just need to drink a lot of tea and hopefully don't come into contact with any form of animal fur or perfumes." I said. My ADHD had always been a bit of an issue, but as long as I was on my meds, I could mellow out easily.

"Maybe we should ask to Ms. Hand about that, I can't see why it would be a problem for her." She contemplated. "After all, Osborne is paying for everything and we did get those company credit cards, which we probably got for our own expenses."

"We do need cloths, but who will take us? Ms. Hand is probably busy and so far the only one we trust is Ares. No offence to him, but I don't wanna go into town with him… we'd get some weird looks." I said.

"Well if we complain enough Osborne will find a way and I agree, we can't exactly walk around New York with a seven foot god of war." She agreed.

"As long as it's not Bullseye, he's already expressed interest in killing us, and as long as it's not Venom I should be good." I cringed a little at the though of Venom.

"Your fear of tentacle monsters, is a bit of a handicap. Hey maybe we could go with some hammer agents and look all boss walking down the street with our own security team." She suggested, smiling deviously.

"You just want that so while they're distracted you can prank someone." I loved her, but she was still a kid. And a high maintenance one at that.

AJ just smiled at me and I looked over towards the door were a newly arrived Norman Osborne had just walked in with Ms. Hand in tow. He was such a smug jackass, I always have hated him as a character. How people forgave him for all the lives he's taken I can't even begin to understand. AJ, well she didn't like him in general, basically for the same reason, and he did try to intimidate her, bad move on his part. As he walked by he stared at us briefly before AJ got up and walked over to him. I quickly got up from the chair and followed her, hopefully she wasn't going to do anything to hotheaded.

"Hey, Osborne we have a problem." She said confidently.

"What would that be Ms. AJ?" Asked Osborne, equally confident.

"We need to go to a pharmacy or do whatever you do to get meds, cause my friend here has severe allergies and she doesn't have her ADHD pills. You do not want to see her off her pills." She stressed.

"Ms. Hand take a note about that, and take them out, they're going to need cloths. I can't have the press thinking I don't love my foster children." Osborne smirked.

"Uh, I'm twenty, so technically that story won't work and like hell your adopting us, your are not our father and if you think you can order us around you are gravely mistaken you arrogant fuck!" I seethed. Normally AJ did the intimidation, it was more up her alley, but when my meds wear off… I could do some crazy assed shit.

"Jess, calm down, breathe, and let me handle this." AJ said firmly.

"Whatever," I said glaring daggers at Osborne. I sat back down in my chair, trying to breath and just concentrate on that alone. But ADHD doesn't really allow for that.

"So are you going to take us shopping or what?" AJ asked, getting a bit forceful.

"Fine, Ms. Hand take Daken and Bullseye with you incase they try to escape and make sure that they don't get hurt." Osborne walked away.

"Of course sir, come along girls." Ms. Hand said, leading us out.

**And that is chapter two. So as per usually please leave a review and tell us how you like it. Currently imaginnijna41 and I are working on the other chapter, which will be posted soon. We just want to make sure that everything is how we want it and we want at least almost 2000 words. So hope everyone enjoys, bye can't wait to see the reviews.**


	3. Unlikely Friend With Escape Plans

CH. 3

We followed Ms. Hand all the way to the lobby before we came to an abrupt stop in front of a limousine, with Bullseye and Daken were waiting inside. I did not feel comfortable, especially knowing that Bullseye wanted to kill us, and we had to sit across from them. What made it worse was the fact that AJ seemed completely and totally calm. I knew underneath her heart was racing and fear coursing through her, but still, the fact she managed to keep it off her expression was amazing. She just sat there, staring out the window, making casual conversation with Mrs. Hand.

"So, I never read much about your character, feel like providing me with a back story?"

She shook her head, "I'd like to keep you in the dark about me if I can, thanks."

AJ laughed. She freaking laughed while sitting across from Daken and Bullseye. "I understand, just know the minute I get back to my dimension, I'm getting all the dirt on you that I can. Because right now, all I know is that you're a lesbian."

Mrs. Hand actually cracked a small smile at that, "Well, I fail to see how that can help you."

"If I was in your league, I might try and be jailbait." AJ pointed out.

It didn't take long for us to get to a clothing store that I liked, which had like any style of clothing known to man. Wal-Mart.

When Mrs. Hand asked if we wanted to go to the mall, we just both said, "No, Wal-Mart is fine."

She stared at us a moment, "Wal-Mart?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah, their T-shirts are funny, and they've got a ton of Converse to choose from."

We got in, and I went to the girl's section, picking out knee high jean pants, graphic teas, tank tops, sandals and a few belts.

AJ walked right past the girl's section. I knew exactly where she was going. The boys.

Mrs. Hand raised an eyebrow, but I stopped her before she could ask, "Yeah, she knows she's in the boys. She claims their shirts are more comfortable, and the t-shirts are funnier."

Mrs. Hand watched as AJ selected a couple shirts and baggy jeans, "Is she a lesbian?"

"No, she was just raised by red-necks, in a hick town with no girls living nearby. All her friends were boys growing up." I explained.

"And her mother accepts this behavior?"

"No, they fight about it all the time. But AJ feels comfortable wearing that stuff, and you've heard her when she get's into lawyer mode."

Bullseye was busy flirting with the cashier, who for some reason flirted back. Daken just sat patently with his legs crossed as he waited for us to be done, he looked unusually calm, like he was planning something.

After what seemed like hours, we finally were done shopping a couple hundred dollars later. It wouldn't have been so much had AJ not bought nearly every crime novel she could find.

"We have a library you know." Mrs. Hand commented.

"I've seen that thing you call a library, it's laughable," Was her answer.

Before heading back to the Hammer building we stopped at a pharmacy and picked up various things like shampoo, conditioner and of course lady products, to the disgust of Bullseye who Mrs. Hand made carry said lady products. Also I don't know and I'm not sure I want to know, Ms. Hand had somehow got a hold of some allergy pills and pills for my ADHD.

AJ muttered something about Osborne being a crook and a whole rainbow of colorful words. Bullseye had laughed at that, and even Daken cracked a grin. AJ brushed it off by saying that red-necks have mouths dirtier than sailors. Which the two murderers thought was, if I may quote Daken 'absolutely adorable' and to quote Mrs. Hand 'vulgar and unappreciated.' Bullseye had laughed at that too.

We passed by a group of boys with skateboard outside the pharmacy, and one of them said as Mrs. Hand walked by, "Day-um!"

AJ had to stifle her laughter by biting her tongue. But I heard her mumble, "Poor bastard."

After that we finally got back, we quickly (read I dragged a protesting AJ, who simply wanted to take her time, along quickly) went to our room and changed into our new clothes. I changed into a pair of Capri pants and a white tank top with the peace symbol on it, a pair of mismatched socks, and a pair of shoes with skulls on them.

For AJ, well her fashion is a little different than mine. She was wearing a pair of blue boot-cut jeans with holes in the knees, a t-shirt reading DO NOT ANNOY THE CRAZY PERSON, her favorite orange zip up hoodie she had been wearing when we got sucked into the, Unlike me she was just wearing plain white socks, a pair of plain black converse, with a spiked belt. We looked good, now hopefully we could get through the rest of the day without any trouble. Unfortunately for me the rest of the day was just beginning.

And now I was holding onto a very angry, ginger haired prankster who was trying to kill Bullseye, who in turn was trying to kill her.

It started out when AJ had hooked up the X-box she had gotten at Wal-Mart, and challenged Bullseye to Assassins Creed III. He accepted, thinking that playing would be easy since he was an assassin. After she had beaten him thirteen times in a row, he had accused her of cheating, to which she responded "Yer just jealous, overly macho white trash that can't take a hit."

I can't say I was surprised when he jumped at her, but I was very shocked she managed to land a punch, right on his nose. He in turn managed to completely jack up her face before he was pulled off of her. But instead of grabbing her face and screaming at the blood trickling down her face, she gave Bullseye a shit-eating grin, and then jumped him as he was held back, until I pulled her away.

"Let me go Jess, just one more punch, please!"

"You better forget it!" I snapped, straining to pull her back.

Fortunately for us Captain Marvel was holding Bullseye back with a very amused Daken watching as both AJ and Bullseye were trying to get to each other.

After like ten minutes of struggling to hold onto AJ, I suddenly felt a hard, warm body press up against me from behind, and a pair of arms grabbed a hold of AJ. I recognized the tribal tattooed arm which belongs to Daken Akihiro. He pulled against AJ, stopping her from her gradual scoot forwards, but putting me in the middle of the sandwich he had created. I was having the hardest time concentrating especially because I swear it was like Daken was purposely pressing into me. I couldn't help myself as my face went crimson and I slowly let go of AJ, who was still being held onto by Daken.

It wasn't the fact that it was his pheromones, which we discovered today that because of my allergies and my super sensitive nose. My nose usually can pick up a usually nice smelling scent but to me it smells horrid and most times I go into sneezing fits, but with Daken he just smelled normal and somehow I was just immune to his pheromones, and I'm not sure about AJ. Maybe her emotions were just to out of control to manipulate.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts when Ares finally decided to save the day, grab a hold of Bullseye and through him through several walls, away from AJ. This led Daken to let go of AJ, who immediately face planted at the sudden loss of resistance, and stepped away from me. AJ gathered herself up, rubbing her face, either because Bullseye had jacked it up, or because she fell on it. Maybe both.

I immediately hugged AJ and she looked at me, then at Daken and glared at him knowing exactly why I was clinging to her for my dear life.

Yes, I felt safer when I was around a sixteen year old girl, she was tougher than me and she was still in the progress of teaching me martial arts, but only basics cause she didn't really want to hurt me, and on top of that I'm a slow learner.

I'm also not use to being that close to men or woman, well except for my family and AJ. Like I have stated before I am a virgin and I have never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Yes, I am bisexual. AJ for the matter was, as far as I know, straight. And a lot of times guys are to afraid of her to touch her which she prefers, which was funny because when she is alone with me she's a teddy bear.

Especially when I give her chocolate, she's a cuddle bug, but with no one except me because to her I'm family, and she'll jack up anyone who messes with her family. As for Daken, I think she has the urge to kill him right now, but we kind of needed him to be on our side, so she dragged me over to the couch.

I laid my head on her lap as I curled into a ball, trying to get a feeling of safety. I really did have a hard time being near guys. I kind of had a traumatic experience when I was two, meaning my sisters guy friend came over when she was babysitting me and he brought a friend of his own.

Said friend had raped my sister, and has touched me in a place I never want to think about again. All I know is I've always been kind of afraid of men since, though it's slowly, I must stress slowly is going away. It also did help that the said guy is terrified of my father and moved two provinces over when we moved to the same town he was in. My dad makes AJ look timid when he was mad.

Also, when my dad went to jail (not explaining why, but nothing bad like murder) said guy decided to go onto the potato farm were my dad was at because Dad was trying to lessen his sentence and get off with good behavior. Well the guy wanted to try and pick on my dad and dad told the warden to make him leave. The warden asked why and dad told him. By the time the warden told the farmer to get the guy off the property, my dad and the other inmates were walking towards him, because in prison no one like a child molester. Ever since, he has been terrified of my dad and my family.

AJ knew this, I told her once, only because I knew I could trust her and I felt she needed to know some important things about me. When I was like this, so scared, it's one of the few times I get to cuddle her and she would sit there and try to calm me down. Which she was successfully doing and as she rubbed my shoulder, Daken decided to sit down across from us. He gave me a somewhat curious look.

AJ promptly ignored him, rubbing my shoulder, saying, "Calm down Jess, he can't hurt you anymore. And if he tries, me and your dad are both gonna yank his balls off."

"What's wrong with her?" Daken asked.

AJ glared up at him, "Shut up asshole, you cause this."

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

I closed my eyes, trying to block him out.

"Just don't touch her again."

A few moments passed by, until I had calmed down to where my breathing wasn't so erratic.

"I would like to talk to the both of you, in private." Daken finally said.

AJ glared at him, but asked, "Jess, are you gonna be okay with that?"

I nodded silently.

"Okay, but if you go near Jess again I will cut your dick off with a rusty knife." AJ growled.

"Sounds fair," Daken said, standing up.

"Lead the way." AJ said, standing up and helping me to as well.

"Don't let go." I whispered.

"I won't." AJ promised.

We followed Daken as he led us to what I could only assume to be his room. He motioned for us to sit on the small couch by his bed. As we sat down I immediately curled myself up by AJ once again and carefully watched Daken as he sat on his bed.

"So what do you want Mohawk boy? ," Asked AJ.

"Well I was thinking we could make a little alliance, since Lester hates you and I like fucking with Lester. You do seem to need some sort of protection, Ares won't be able to protect you girls forever." Daken pointed out.

"We're listening." Said AJ.

"Now, I don't really care about either one of you, but I honestly didn't mean to scare you, Jess." Daken said, radiating honesty. "If I had known about your issues, I would have saved that card to use against you later."

That's probably the closest thing to an apology I'd ever get from him.

"… I believe him." AJ mumbled.

"So what do you suggest Daken?" I asked, trying to fully shrug off the fear.

"I know you don't want to be stuck in here forever, so I should let you know I'm going to visit the Fantastic Four soon. Go have a beer or two with Johnny and I could tell them about you two. They'll wanna help you two out, especially since Norman is keeping you two captive, and AJ is a minor." He offered.

"What's in it for you?" I asked, the fear was long gone, replaced by curiosity.

"Here's how I see it, I get you two out of here, and one of you owes me a favor. Hopefully the one who's of more use to me," He smirked, "Shouldn't be too terrible for you, I am your favorite character after all."

AJ snorted, "Assuming much?"

"I heard you say it." Daken said, smirking at AJ. "If I may quote, 'I like the twist he adds.' Am I right?"

She stared at him for a few moments. I spoke up, "Hey, AJ? Don't do it. We can find another way to get out of here-"

"Before or after Lester corners me in the hall?" She asked bitterly, staring at her own clenched fist. "I only got one hit on him…"

I swallowed, "A solid hit on the world's best assassin? That's pretty good-"

"It was one punch. I only landed one punch." She growled, "And the rest of that fight I was his little punching bag." She looked up at Daken, "You've got a deal. But I only owe you a favor if me and Jess both get out of here, unharmed."

Daken shrugged, "Once you get out of the building with the Fantastic Four, your wellbeing isn't my concern."

"Fine," She relented. "How are you going to get by Osborne? Bullseye already knows there is something up with you."

"Really ? Well, if you two girls won't mind causing a distraction to keep his eyes off of me for about a few days, then we have ourselves a plan. While I'm gone, just try to stick close to people that will defend you, like Ares, Captain Marvel and Sentry, I'm not sure if Carla will defend you," Said Daken.

AJ shook her head, "I know a little about her character, she promised to never to do anything for anyone other than herself. She'd walk right past me if I was being burned alive."

"I always hated Moonstone, but I'll try, making friends is my department I guess." My stomach growled loudly. "So is that all? Cause I'm starving since the midget here didn't give me any food today."

"Hey, you challenged me, and you could of gone and got food yourself. And I ain't a midget, you're just all freakishly tall!" AJ snapped.

"That's all. Now don't screw up, and get out." Daken said.

"Whatever, bye," Said AJ. She got up and walked out of his room, me trailing behind her.

We managed to slip by everyone, and AJ proceeded to raid the cupboards and fridge of several items, and busied herself with the spice rack. She ended up with a mixture of noodles, potatoes, and some kind of meat. She set one plate down in front of me, and dug into hers. I stared at mine, the sauce covering it was red, with a few slices of pepper floating in it.

I watched her eat, she never even paused to get a drink. Maybe it wasn't to hot?

I took a bit, and my mouth caught on fire. I coughed, scrambling for a soda and wolfing down several gulps, "I'm not eating that!"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "I thought you said you were hungry-"

"Not for brimstone!" I groaned.

She rolled her eyes, "This isn't even the hottest meal my dad taught me to cook."

I shook my head, "Not gonna eat it."

She shrugged, "More for me."

Once we were back at our room, she started making plans on how to keep everyone distracted and how I should make friends with everyone. Usually I hated her plans but right now she was doing pretty damn good at planning. Now, hopefully, we could get some sleep and hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be that bad.

**And that everyone is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review. Chapter four is already in the works and should be up in soon. So have a nice day and I hope to see your comments about the story, remember Imaginninja41 and I do except helpful criticism. So long my little duckies.**


	4. New Friends And A New Home

CH. 4

Have you ever woken up to the smell of sweat, and the sound of someone grunting loudly? Well, that's how I woke up this morning. I cracked an eye open, seeing AJ sprawled out in push up position on the floor, counting out loud. "Thirty-five… thirty-six… thirty-seven…"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it… look like? Thirty-eight… thirty-nine… forty… forty-one." She continued, pushing herself up and down, her eyes screwed shut.

"Why the intense workout?" I mumbled.

"Workout? Forty-two. This… just my warm up… forty-three… forty-four."

"Yeah well, why?"

"I do fifty pushups every morning." She answered, then went right back to it. "Forty-five. Not yesterday cause… forty-six… it was traumatizing. Forty-seven… forty-eight."

"But why!? Why do fifty pushups in the morning!? Why do fifty pushups at all!?" I screeched, sitting up in bed.

"Gotta keep up… Forty-nine… cardio, very important. Fifty!" She let herself touch the ground, taking a few deep breaths, before rolling over onto her back.

I laid back down, thinking I could get some sleep, but I was wrong. "One… two… three."

I opened my eyes, she was doing sit ups. "How many?"

"Have to get to thirty." She mumbled, "Four… five… six… seven."

"DO IT IN THE HALL!" I screamed, throwing my pillow at her.

"Ow, Jess!"

"If you don't take it into the hall, the lamp is next!" I threatened.

She jumped up, running out of the room. I laid back down, closing my eyes. I am not a morning person.

AJ'S POINT OF VIEW (About time right?):

"Seventeen… eighteen… nineteen…" God I hate sit-ups. Pushups were so much easier for me. Arms, strong, Abs, weak. "Twenty… twenty-one… twenty-two."

"Why are you in the hall?"

I opened my eyes, seeing Sentry standing there. "… No reason."

"KEEP IT DOWN GOD DAMN IT!" Jess shouted through the door.

I swallowed, looking up at Sentry. He chuckled, "I take it she isn't a morning person?"

I just growled. "Twenty-three… twenty-four… twenty-five… twenty-six… twenty-seven…"

"Why don't you just go to the gym?" He asked, watching me.

"Bullseye… twenty-eight."

"Oh." He mumbled. "Good idea, he's still steamed about yesterday. I'd move into Ares room if I were you."

"If you were me… twenty-nine… I'd be pretty pathetic then… thirty." I stood up, stretching up to my full height.

He crossed his arms, "He could have broken into your room last night, slit your throat."

"He didn't." I pointed out. I was getting tired of everyone warning me all the time. I had Ares and Daken at my back now… but I should probably get Daken away from me as soon as possible. "And I wouldn't be so cocky with him, if I didn't have Ares' protection."

"You think that's enough?" He asked.

I wiped sweat out of my eyes, "I'll go to the gym if you stay in there with me."

He stared at me for a moment, before agreeing.

WITH JESS:

After AJ's voice faded away, I managed to go back to sleep. I was surprising right for once, because since we got here, these past few days had been actually enjoyable. I made friends with Sentry and Captain Marvel pretty fast, which was easy since Sentry was a nice person to begin with.

I also introduced our resident Kree warrior to pocky and marshmallows. I also came to realize Kree men get hungry easily, so basically I just gave him food.

Carla was another story, all she wanted to talk about was herself and if Daken had asked about her. Chick has got issues. Among being narcissistic and a strange attraction to Daken that AJ and I both know is because of Daken's pheromones. Poor chick doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell if she thinks he actually likes her, hell AJ has a better chance than her and she's sixteen, which now that I think about it would not stop Daken.

Ms. Hand was not hard to befriend, I just tried to listen to her and helped her organize her filing cabinet.

Ares was probably the easiest, especially since he was my favorite male Olympian god, I just let him tell me about all the battles he has been in or caused. What surprised me was when he told me about all his children, he was a good father, he was just not sure how to act around them anymore, especially since it's a new age and everything. He especially liked to talk about Harmony one of his four kids with Aphrodite, it was cute how he talked about her, and to him she was his strongest daughter. She could be very mean and tell you to go fuck yourself but in the sweetest way possible while giving you the cutest smile.

I did not try to befriend Osborne since I hate him and Lester was not someone I really cared to be friends with. So now we just needed to get through the rest of the week with no other problems and we are good, well as long as AJ didn't dye Lester's uniform hot pink anytime soon.

Like usual I was woken up by the sun in my eyes, and couldn't help but wonder if AJ was ok. Though she did get the crap beat out of her face last week, she's probably gonna feel that pain for a few more days. The shower didn't take me long, once I was out, I put on my new tank top with a Chinese dragon on it and a plaid button up shirt. Also my new jean shorts and, my green sandals (I love green). While getting dressed I almost had a heart attack, but after about five minutes of tearing apart the room, I found my favorite blue final fantasy x necklace.

AJ had put it into one of two back packs resting against the far wall. I was surprised at how much she managed to fit in there. She had rolled up every pair of jeans and shirt I had into cylinders, making them fit together easily. She had packed my meds, and several of her own crime books.

I walked out of the room, didn't see AJ in the hall, and decided she must have gone to the gym. After getting there, I saw her, ear buds in, bare knuckled, wailing on a punching bag. AJ had this pattern she used on the bag, left jab, right cross, left hook, right hook, left uppercut, spinning back fist. She would through her combo, then jump back from the bag, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she kept her hands up to protect her face.

I watched her for awhile, and eventually, she slipped in her own sweat, and decided that meant it was time to stop. She laid on the floor, panting as Sentry watched in amusement.

AJ was as usual in her favorite orange hoodie along with a t-shirt that said something about being crazy, I try not to pay attention. Along with that, she wore a pair of faded blue jean shorts then came right above her knee, and her signature pair of black low top converse. As usual she had just left her hair as it was, the bed head worked for her, while I just brushed my hair and put a little skull hair clip in it. I brushed my newly dyed blue bangs, courtesy of Mrs. Hand, out of my eyes. This was going to be one hell of a day, today was the day Daken was supposed to be back and then later the fantastic four should show up.

So since we were going to be safe from today on I decided to do something crazy (yes I have my moments). I waited until AJ and downed two bottles of water, then dragged her to Daken's room. I peeked inside and noticed that he was fast asleep. Hopefully, he hadn't woken up at the sound of us yet. So I told AJ what we were going to do and she gave me a weird look and then smiled and said something about finally going to do something crazy together. She pulled a can of crazy string out of her backpack, grinning ear to ear, "Let it loose."

So we quietly snuck in and walked towards Daken and I put all fear aside because I was to happy to care. On three, AJ and I pounced on top of Daken, her praying the crazy string right into his eyes.. The moment our bodies collided with his we immediately got tangled into the blankets ended up on the floor with Daken starring at us like we were fucking insane from a crouch position on the bed. He pulled crazy string off his face, and raised an eyebrow, "You jumped me in my sleep? Do you have a death wish?"

AJ finally managed to detangle the blankets from around her head, gasping for breath, "Nope! I just have no sense of mortality."

Daken glared at her, and popped one claw. "That can be fixed."

"Those can be removed." She countered.

I just smiled at the crazy ginger midget. How did she have any energy left after her workout? We waited outside while he got dressed and what seemed forever (seriously he is worse than a chick), when finally he came out and he didn't look pissed but he didn't look amused.

AJ was laying face down on the hallway floor, she looked up at him in a glare, "You take longer to get dressed than my step sister!"

I looked at her, "How is she doing by the way?"

"Austin? Fine. She got a boyfriend actually." AJ said, assuming a crisscross applesauce position. "From what Tyler says, he's a good guy. He's black, but he's Obama black. Rich, gets her nice stuff, really smart."

Daken raised an eyebrow, "A black boy named Tyler?"

AJ shook her head, "No, Tyler is my older step brother, and Austin's bio brother. Tyler knows the boy friend, goes to school with him."

So we followed him to the living room and got ourselves some breakfast and waited for all hell to break loose.

"So why in the hell did you jump on me this morning?" Asked Daken.

"Thought it would be fun, and I wanted to do something crazy." I said laughing.

"I'm so proud, you finally have started to come out of your shell." Said AJ, checking her face in the reflection of her plate, "Damn, Lester really jacked my face up!"

"He tends to do that. Just be quiet when the fun starts, they should be here soon." Said Daken.

"Got it…" Said AJ, poking her black eye, "Ouch… ouch… ouch…"

"Just don't be surprised when the yelling starts." Daken warned.

"Whatever, I just wish they would get here already." I mumbled.

"You two ready to go?" Daken asked.

AJ held up her backpack she had retrieved, "Yep. And since we're gonna be leaving today, I used both our credit cards to give Norman some grief."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

"He won't be happy when he looks up his bill." AJ said, fingering her split lip, "That's all I'm saying on the matter."

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE?!" Someone yelled.

"Get ready." Daken laughed.

"Mr. Osborne, I told you, you have no legal rights over these girls. So they are coming with us, unless you would like to answer to the press," Said a male voice.

"Fine, just take them, get them the hell out of my building!" Said a very angry Norman Osborne.

Not long after Osborne came into the room with the Fantastic Four in tow. Osborne looked like he wanted to kill us, and Lester was sitting by the TV sharpening an arrow. It didn't take long for us to jump up and head out. As we passed by Norman, AJ stopped, facing him head on, smirking, "I win asshole."

Norman turned red, and AJ laughed, walking by him. "I look forward to the next time you decide to step to me!"

Once we got everything out of the building, it didn't take us long to get to the Baxter building with Daken following close behind, saying Osborne wanted him to follow us for insurance. This had to be the greatest day since we got here.

Once we got to the Baxter building, Sue showed us were everything was and were our room was. We still had to share a room but at least there were two beds and this room was huge. So now when the ginger midget had a night terror, she won't try and take my head off.

A few members of AJ's family were in the military, so they taught her how to fit everything you would ever need into one back pack. I have no idea how she managed to get so much into our packs though… did marines carry that much gear? All I know is I had all my clothes, all AJ's books… and the X-box along with all the games.

"AJ… why?"

"I didn't want to abandon my game! I'm already playing as Connor!"

We finally got settled in around like three o'clock and then we decided to go see our new friends. Once we got into what looked like the living room, Daken was sitting with Johnny and everyone else was waiting for us.

"You two must be AJ and Jess, its nice to meet you," Said Sue.

"Hi," I said.

"Wow, finally we are out of that building, but I wished I could have stuck around a little longer to see Lester get his little present form me." AJ chuckled darkly.

I felt my heart jump into my throat, "Oh my God… what did you do!?"

You remember how I said all of her family were red necks and ex-military? As dumb as the public believes red necks are, every single one of them could survive in the woods on an endless time period, take a car apart, put it back together. and have it run smoother than ever (granted there would be a few parts left over), a lot of them knew how to fight like pros, and all of her ex-military relatives knew how to strap together basic bombs.

So I was a little bit concerned about her leaving a 'gift' for Lester.

"Let's just say his room won't look the same." Said AJ, grinning wickedly.

"What did you do!?" I asked, "Lester isn't the only person in the building!"

"Not that kind of bomb Jess." She assured me, still grinning, "A small string of paint bombs, placed strategically all over his room. Under his bed, above his fan, in every clothing drawer, closet, above his window, above his door… everywhere."

"Told you they were fun." Daken smirked.

Ben groaned, "And now we're stuck with the soulless child."

"Ben!" Sue scolded.

"Well, she is ginger." Johnny pointed out.

"Well, we'd love to stay and find out the full story on what happened to you girls, but we have to go. Johnny make sure nothing happens to them, we'll be back later." Said Reed.

"Were you going?" Asked Johnny.

"We're supposed to make an appearance as guests for a fundraiser but we can't just leave the girls alone, so you get to watch them." Sue explained.

"What about the kids?" Asked Johnny.

"They're coming with us, so don't destroy anything matchstick." Ben warned.

"Can we order in? Please?" Asked AJ.

"Sure, Johnny you know were the money is, and Daken, doesn't get my brother or the girls in trouble." Sue ordered.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Richards," Daken smirked.

Sue didn't quite believe him but they left anyway, which was fine by me, they had a big screen and we could do whatever we wanted. AJ was the first to get up and immediately grab the phone, "Okay, Thai food, pizza, Chinese, Italian, what are we getting?"

"Pizza!" Johnny demanded.

"What kind-"

"No!" I protested, "Italian!"

"Well, pizza actually is Italian so-"

"I want Thai." Daken commented.

AJ looked at the floor sheepishly, "… I want Chinese."

So we ordered everything!

"So, must have been rough having to be locked in a building with no way out." Said Johnny.

"You don't know the half of it." AJ grumbled, scarfing down teriyaki.

I nodded, "And surrounded by all those crazy, homicidal creeps…"

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Said Johnny.

"You touch me or even attempt to flirt with me again I will hurt you. I'm not interested," I said bluntly.

"Ok, I'll take that into consideration." Johnny grinned.

"Hey torch boy!" Said AJ.

"What?" Asked Johnny.

"Johnny, the reason you hit on anything with a vagina is because you're gay, in denial, and you need to learn to be okay with it. That being said, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I'M NOT GAY, I LIKE GIRLS!" Yelled Johnny.

"Don't be ashamed Johnny, the way society is today, the majority of us are very accepting of queers. In fact, I've been a supporter of gay rights for a few years now. Not only do I think it's perfectly fine, but the thought of two guys together... well, it turns me on a bit." Said AJ smiling her creepy little smile that only gingers can do.

"Oh my god, you two girls never cease to amuse me." Said Daken, laughing his ass off.

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Said Johnny angrily.

AJ raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why you're so worked up about it, I've read your comics, and I see you checking out Daken all the time!"

Johnny went red. "I DO NOT CHECK HIM OUT!"

I giggled, while AJ smirked, "I've seen photographic evidence that you've checked Daken out!"

Daken sighed, "AJ, calm your ginger head down."

"HELLO?" Came a deep male voice.

"Oh crap, Sue forgot Namor was coming over." Said Johnny.

"Namor, like the submariner Namor, king of Atlantis?!" I asked.

"Yep, that would be him, hey Namor in here!" Said Johnny.

"Oh my god, AJ what do I do, how do I look?!" I asked frantically.

"You look fine, just don't be nervous," Said AJ. "Don't panic-"

"My nails aren't done! My hair is a mess! I haven't checked, do I have any acne-"

AJ grabbed the front of my shirt, and then smacked me in the face. I fell back, grabbing my face, gasping. AJ was immediately at my side, "Jess, I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't want to, but get your shit together, and let me work."

I dropped my hand, and she looked my face. "Acne at level 1, you're hair is fine, blue bangs were a good call."

I took in a deep breath, "Good."

WITH AJ:

Her acne was at level 2.5 and her hair was frizzy. The blue bangs didn't help at all.

When Namor came into the room, I thought Jess was gonna faint. She was practically drooling at him, and his uniform showed off his body way to much for her to handle. She was embarrassed, so I guess it was up to the ginger to save the day… again.

"Wazz up fish ass? Love the Speedo, really brings attention to your… assets."

Johnny cracked up, Jess blushed blood red, and Daken cracked a grin. This is a move I use to set Jess up with guys all the time. I call it the Crazy-Sane play. I come off way to strong and confident to a guy, bordering on the edge of crazy, then I introduce him to Jess, who is always shy, calm, and collected. He immediately gravitated towards her, and then I phase myself out of the conversation.

I hook my friends up with guys all the time.

WITH JESS:

When Namor saw the food, I couldn't help but giggle, because Namor being from Atlantis and all has never eaten pizza before. Oh and did he like it, he had to have eaten a good lot, but not as much as AJ, she was a human trash compacter. After awhile we all started talking, and somehow we managed to get invited to the beach by Namor, to which AJ said "Why, ya thinking about doing me underwater?"

AJ was having fun with this.

God what have I gotten myself into?

If I was lucky tomorrow wouldn't be too bad, but that wasn't likely to happen. Especially since I don't know how to swim and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Namor. If I was lucky nothing completely horrible would happen. I could only hope.

**Well everyone that's chapter 3. imagininja41 and I hope you enjoyed it, we are having a lot of fun writing it so far. I have always wanted to do a story like this but I know a lot of people don't like them and think them to be mary sue which I don't believe in the whole mary sue thing, I believe in writing what I think is good, but I always recheck everything. I try to make sure spelling is good and I always like when people give me helpful criticism, just don't get rude and tell me to stop writing and all that jazz. I can admit there have been stories that are were a person goes into a comic, video game or a movie/tv show and I have even thought they are terrible stories, but it all depends on how its written. Yes I will admit our characters may seem perfect sometimes, but there perfect to us, cause they are just like us. If you don't entirely like a part of our story and think it could use a possible touch up tell us, as writers we are always looking for help on what may not be accurate or write, but hey we are fanfiction writers, not professionals. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, we would love to hear your comments, like if we should change anything, add a certain character you would like to see, or if there should be more humor, more seriousness or something. Just tell us, as readers your opinions matter to us. Thank you.**


	5. Day at the beach marvel style

CH. 5

This had to be the greatest day of my life, well except that I was going to be in a bikini and that I would have the biggest distraction in front of me and I am not talking about AJ for once. I meant Namor, even with my slight fear of men, if I thought the guy was cute and I had a crush on said guy, I became a stuttering fool. I would just sit there blushing and having the hardest time forming words, which was weird for me cause I always had something to say.

AJ had been the first up, as usual, but she had taken to doing her morning workout in the Baxter's gym. And after she was done, showered, shaved, and by extension incredibly bored, she decided it would be fun to climb up the upper railings, the little loft above us, in our room which contained the book shelves, and proceed to jump off onto my bed.

I was lucky the bed frame was steal enforced, so when she hit the bed, she ended up bouncing back into the air, which of course woke me up. I watched her bounce around the room in excitement, because I knew she loved the beach, the sun and the warmth. So we both got ready and put on our bathing suits, which were really cute. I was wearing a light blue bikini top and a pair of black bikini bottoms, but quickly put my dark blue swim trunks on. I know, weird, but I'm a little insecure about showing off my butt. AJ of course bathing suit was different them mine, she wore a pair of red boys board shorts that go just below her knees and a white and black wet suit shirt with red tribal/flower design on the left side. AJ wasn't exactly the type to wear regular bathing suits, she is a tomboy after all, which wasn't hard to tell, but I can't say much I'm not exactly a girly girl either.

After we got ready, Sue hurried us all downstairs because I guess we were late, which was probably due to Johnny being in the bathroom for like three hours and leaving no hot water for any of us. So once we finally got into the Fantastic Bus (AJ's idea not mine), which was huge, but they did need to have room for Ben and the res of the future foundation. So the beach was farther then we thought from the Baxter building and New York traffic did not help at all. We eventually got to our destination after an hour, with no help from Johnny who was the one that decided hey take a left there, we will get there faster.

At least I didn't have to listen to him and Daken bicker anymore, they were like overgrown children. It also didn't help that AJ kept picking on Johnny about being secretly gay and then proceeded to braid Daken's Mohawk. What's worse I was stuck between Daken and Johnny, were as AJ was seated in back of us with Franklin and Valeria and the rest of the future foundation kids. All the adults except for Peter were upfront talking amongst themselves. I could understand why Johnny and Daken were back here, but technically I am a adult, and AJ was… well I considered her an adult at times. Times that were rare and far in-between. Well at least we were here and I could finally get out and stretch my legs and go watch the object of my affection walk around the beach.

AJ was right, I had it bad. I didn't even really know Namor, but I already had a full blown crush on him. What's worse, he's more interested in flirting with Sue, which I think she shouldn't allow being married and having two children. I can't believe I was jealous, there was no way Namor would be interested in me. Yeah I was tall, slim body build, double d chest, above shoulder length light brown hair with blonde and light red highlights and I was pretty, but how do I even begin to compare myself to Susan Storm Richards. Well if AJ had her way, she was going to attempt to have Namor head over heels for me by the end of the day, which I don't see being very successful. If I was lucky I would actually be able to talk to him without stuttering.

So far everything was going good so far, I was sitting with Sue and some of the others as I watched Jubilee teach the kids how to prank, unfortunately for Johnny he was the practice dummy.

AJ set up an umbrella, pulled up a beach chair to where she could just put her toes in the water, and sat in her newly made shady spot. She pulled out one of her many books, and started being… calm. Something isn't right here.

"Are you just gonna… sit there?' I asked timidly. "I thought you loved the beach."

She looked up at me, taking off her sun glasses, "I do, I absolutely love it. The waves are beautiful, the sun is delightful, and making sand castles is one of the many arts I have mastered."

"But…?"

"… Jess, I'm a ginger. My skin is the image of Snow White's. The sun is evil. More than evil, it is my mortal enemy. It has taken me sixteen years to be able to finally get a farmers tan on my shoulders and arms, yet the sun seems to want to take that away by making it lobster red. I ain't giving that up just yet." She then turned back to her novel.

So to get away form Mrs. Buzz Kill, I went to mingle.

"So how are you settling in?" Asked Sue.

"Good, well except your brother occasionally flirts with me, yet I keep threatening him." I said.

"He is very hard headed, and I heard from a little birdie that you like a certain Atlantian." Said Sue.

"AJ that little twerp…" I said angrily.

"Just go for it, AJ kind of convinced me to put a good word in for you." Said Sue.

"Wait what did you tell him, wait what did AJ tell you to tell him?" I asked.

"Oh some things, like your love of the ocean and your love of cultures and how you would love to learn about his culture." Said Sue.

"I…I, wait what did he say?" I asked.

"He said he would love to tell you about his people and then AJ asked him to teach you how to swim." Said Sue.

"Oh god… I'm going to kill her." I said.

"Well maybe you should go talk to him, he's currently waiting for you." Said Sue.

"R-really?" I blushed, and looked out to the shoreline. Namor stood there in all of his hot Atlantian glory. Waiting for me… "Ok… I'll go for it."

"That a girl, and I'll keep Johnny preoccupied so that he doesn't interfere, now go get him!" Encouraged Sue.

I immediately got up and marched over to were Namor was.

WITH AJ:

I sipped my soda can, reading about how the Private Detective in my book was starting to suspect the mother in law of killing the victim, her son in law. I doubted she was the one who did it though, evidence pointed more towards a money value from the murder. The mother in law was loaded, she didn't need his stock money.

I looked to my left, to see Johnny glaring up at me from his position underneath the sand. "I hate you."

I grinned, "Well, you shouldn't have tried to break up Jess and Namor."

Johnny turned his glare to both of them as they headed into the water, "What does she see in that guy anyways?"

"… A hot ass?" I offered.

Johnny stared at me a moment, before bursting out, "If you hadn't buried me in this damn sand, you could see my ass is better than his, you little brat!"

I shrugged, "I've been called worse."

"Ever been called a bitch!?" He snapped.

I paused, marked the page in my book, and held my soda can above Johnny's head. His eyes went wide, "No! No, don't-"

I dumped the sugary beverage on top of him.

Daken smirked.

Ben laughed his ass off.

WITH JESS:

Currently AJ was sitting in her chair, giving me a thumbs up. Cocky assed ginger. Namor held onto my shoulders gently, guiding me into the water.

It didn't take long for us to paddle a good distance from the shore, and Namor somehow convinced me to try and swim to a nearby rock by myself. So I did, I actually managed to swim over to the rock before I felt something brush against my leg. Thinking it was just a fish, I brushed it aside. That's when I heard the one word that terrified me the most and what I had always feared about swimming.

"SHARK!" Screamed AJ from the shoreline.

I immediately froze up and held onto the rock with my dear life as I saw a grey fin circling me. I didn't know what to do! Why me? Why did a shark have to decide I was his lunch? The shark started to get closer and the closer it got the more scared I became and wishing I had never got into the water in the first place.

I closed my eyes as I waited for its teeth to tear into my skin, but it never came. All I felt was the water crash against me as I heard something get hit, that's when I felt it. I felt two powerful arms wrap themselves around me and I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Namor looked concerned and then that's when I noticed that we weren't even in the water anymore and AJ was no were in sight. I clung onto Namor as he flew us to shore, which was odd. How in the hell did those little wings on his feet allow him to fly, especially while holding onto me. Well maybe I should be more concerned about that fact I was in the air. Did I forget to mention I have a fear of heights? Maybe if I just close me eyes I won't get sick… I hope.

Once we hit the beach, my legs buckled from underneath me and if Namor hadn't been holding on I would of face planted. AJ was looking at me with concern, hell everyone did. I just clung onto Namor and started to cry, I couldn't help it, I have never been this terrified. I was almost eating by a shark!

"Shh, its ok, I got you." Said Namor soothingly.

"I…I never want to go into the water again!" I cried.

"Maybe we should get her back home? Namor can you carry her back to the bus? I don't think she's ready to let go…" Sue said timidly.

"Don't worry, she should be fine in about three hours." Said AJ.

"How do you know?" Asked Reed.

"Because that's when she'll finally realize she's still holding onto Namor." Said AJ.

"Ok we better get going, Johnny help Ben get the kids and meet us in the bus." Said Sue.

"Ok…" Said Johnny. "Just one thing, "GET ME OUTTA THIS SAND!"

Benn grabbed him by his head, and pulled him out while Johnny whined like a little girl.

All I could do was sit there and stare as the initial fear finally started to fade and I watched as everyone scurried around and got there belongings. Why couldn't we have stayed home and just used the pool in the Baxter building? As we got closer to the bus, I slowly started to fall asleep and as much as I tried, I couldn't stay awake.

I woke up later to discover I was in my bed and found a certain ginger cuddled up to my side. What surprised me was that I also had a certain hot headed blonde sleeping against the side of the bed. It was cute that he cared, but I don't think I could ever give him the time of day. I looked over at the clock and noticed it said eleven am. I can't believe I slept that long. I nudged AJ and she bolted up and looked at me before glomping me, knocking us off the bed onto Johnny. Before I could move Johnny had me over his shoulder and was carrying me into the living room with AJ in tow. I was suddenly dropped onto the couch and I was hugged by Frankie and Val.

"Jess your ok! We thought you would never wake up!" Said Frankie.

"Yay, she's ok!" Said Val.

"We're glad you're ok Jess." Said Sue.

"Yeah, Uncle Namor even slept over, he wanted to make sure your ok." Said Val.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I stayed with you all night!" Said Johnny.

"Johnny you ever come into my room again I will castrate you. That being said… you staying with me all night was kind of sweet. But still kind of stalker-ish, like Edward Cullen." I said.

"DAMN HIM TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" AJ hissed.

"Really? I thought he was kind of endearing." Said Johnny, a bit curious.

AJ glared at him, "And I bet you think that the books are gothic in nature?"

"Well, yeah-"

AJ hit him over the head with a book, "TWILIGHT IS NOT GOTH! I SHOULD KNOW, I WAS ONE FOR AWHILE!"

"Namor really stayed here all night?" I asked.

"Yep, but he left an hour ago, something about having some business in Atlantis." Said Reed.

I smiled at that, I couldn't believe Namor had been so worried about me. Maybe AJ was right, maybe I did have a chance. This had to be the greatest day of my life, no more like the greatest day in the entire universe. I couldn't wait till I saw him again, maybe this time it would be under different circumstances, if I was lucky.

**That ladies and gentlemen is chapter 5. currently I am getting the kinks out of chapter 6 so it should be up soon and chapter seven is in the process of being written but might take longer due to computer failure and so on. So Imagine and I hope you like this chapter. I'm hoping that more people will start to read it and hopefully like it. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but that's ok, everyone has there preferences. Also to any readers that would like to see certain character tell us or maybe give us ideas on what u might want to see. In the near future of this story you will eventual have Deadpool show up because for one he's awesome and funny and I think it would be funny for AJ and Deadpool to meet. But again hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next time in the next misadventures chapter. Goodbye for now my little duckies.**


	6. Crazy People On A Plane

Everything was going great, no assassins, no threat of being killed by anyone and AJ was to interested in her new crime novels to prank anyone. So everything in our weird lives was currently at a stand still and with no Johnny to bug me. There was one thing though, about two days ago Doctor Strange had paid a visit to us and left a pair of old Norse gauntlets.

I loved history and mythology and I couldn't help but wonder about them. The history geek in me was wondering why were they so special that Doctor Strange had brought it to Reed. So like the little snoop I am, I went to check it out and that wasn't hard because Reed had them in the front lab were he kept his big inventions. I made sure there was no one around and when I looked at them, I could see the faint lettering of old Norse words. It put them on just to see how they fit and it was like they were made for me. That's when the weird part started, I couldn't get the damn things off and then they started to glow, which was really starting to freak me out.

I started yelling for help and not long after awhile AJ and Johnny ran into the room. I forgot they were the only ones here at the moment. As they got near me, a spectral figure of a woman appeared in front of us.

"Hello mortal, it seems you are my new bearer," Said the woman.

"You better let Jess go," Said AJ.

"She chose her fate when she put on my gauntlets, they will come off when I so chose, but now she is forever bound to them," Said the woman.

"Who are you," Asked Johnny.

"I'm am the fallen one, I am the Val Kyrie cast out of Asgard and Valhalla, cast out because I left Valhalla to be with my mortal love, I am the Val Kyrie Asfrid," Said the woman.

"So what does this have to do with Jess," Asked AJ.

"They are the gauntlets Odin cursed my spirit to be bound to for all eternity and whomever wears them shall be granted my power if I deem them worthy," Said Asfrid.

"What if you deem them unworthy," Asked Johnny.

"The bearer dies and I wait for the next," Said Asfrid.

"So how do you choice them worthy," Asked AJ.

"They must be pure of heart and soul, a person that would sacrifice there life for the lives of million," Said Asfrid.

"Well Jess is all that, so deem already you stupid ghost," Said AJ angrily.

"You dare speak to me that way mortal, I could smite you if I so choose," Said Asfrid.

"Uh no one is smiting anyone, can you just tell me if I'm worthy," I asked angrily.

"Well you seem to be a pure soul and I do not sense any evil, you may use my gauntlets and I will be your protector," Said Asfrid.

"That was easy," Said AJ confused.

"I never said it was hard, I just wanted to see if you are worthy, now when you do not need me, the gauntlets will become mere bracelets, but when you do need me or my magic, just call upon me for help," Said Asfrid.

"Ok," I said confused.

"I bid you farewell then master," Said Asfrid as she faded back into the gauntlets.

"Ok that was weird," Said Johnny.

"Jess you ok, you look a little overwhelmed," Said AJ.

"I don't know what to think right now, that happened way to fast," I said.

"Maybe we should call Sue?" Said AJ.

It didn't take long for Johnny to get a hold of Sue, who came rushing home with Reed in tow. Reed explained that the gauntlets are called the gauntlets of the fallen and were given to him for safe keeping.

So I was literally stuck with them until Asfrid, my now Val Kyrie guardian decided to let me take them off. I didn't know how to feel at the moment, it was just too much. It was more over whelming then when Dean sold his soul to a cross roads demon to bring Sammy back (I am a big supernatural fan).

AJ was trying her best to pull them off but that just left a red mark around my hand and her getting shocked by the bracelet. I felt bad for her, but at the same time, it was funny to see her hair standing up on end worse than that girl from Brave. Tried to bribe her into talking like an Irish girl, but then she kicked me in the shin.

So after awhile of contemplating I just gave up and went on with my life. It might be cool to be able to use magic and to have a spectral Valkyrie to summon to protect me, it couldn't get any worse then that.

Well once again, I was proven wrong. Daken decided to show up and I had a feeling that he needed something that involved us.

"Pack some shit, we are leaving," Said Daken.

"Where? Do I need sunscreen?" Asked AJ, staring down at her pale arms.

"Not sure, we are going to go after my father." Said Daken, as if it didn't matter what he said, we were going anyways.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he can train AJ, and I need her more than you." Daken snapped.

That blunt **.

"Why do you want to go get your dad? Can't you wait?" AJ asked, marking her page and closing her book.

"Because we need it done now! Can you just pack some stuff so we can get out?" Snapped Daken.

"Fine." I glared.

"Just hurry your asses up." Said Daken as he walked away.

Well now our day just got even more interesting, and now it's my job to keep AJ from killing Daken in his sleep. Because this trip was going to be horrible, those two don't get along to well at times. He did destroy one of her crime novels just to try to annoy her for the sake of it and that was not one of his better ideas.

So AJ and I packed enough stuff for us to carry in our backpacks and of course some reading material (her ability to over pack came in handy) but I had a sinking suspicion that when we found Logan, this was going to get ugly, uglier than Deadpool in drag. That is a mental picture I never want to see again, but yeah this seemed a little fishy.

It didn't take us long to get to the airport, it was getting on the plain was the problem, well in my mind it was.

It all started with Daken giving the woman at the front desk our fake passports which I really don't want to know were he got those.

She seemed suspicious, cause when she asked Daken were we were going, just out of kind curiosity, which is normal.

He just smiled that heart break smile that he did so well, "Taking my little sister to see our dad. Family road trip, well, family air trip."

"Bad joke." AJ criticized.

WITH AJ:

The lady raised an eyebrow, "You don't look anything alike."

Jess and I look nothing alike, but could probably pass as sisters, saying we each look like a parent and all that jazz. But we definitely don't look anything like Daken. For god sake the man is half Asian, which is somewhat noticeable.

Daken opened his mouth, probably to be rude to the poor girl he just dazzled, and ruin her day, but an idea struck me.

Every eight to nine weeks I would go out with my Uncle James and a couple of my cousins, and every now and then he would share some red neck words of wisdom. Like the time he told me that if you have to lie to someone, you tell them a lie that hints at an extremely personal life, so they won't ask you.

I grinned, "Ya wanna know why we're all siblings, but look nothing alike? All our mom's were hookers, and dad was a 'frequent flyer' if you know what I mean."

The woman paled. Perhaps I was a bit overboard. "What!?"

"Yeah, and he was a big sap too. A poor crying lady he's slept with shows up at his apartment, says it was his baby, he gets down to his knees, pledging to raise the kid with her. It's a vicious cycle."

I have no doubt Daken is going to kick my can later for even faking that his mother was a hooker. And now he's sulking angrily. Once we were finally on the plane, a private plane, so we had it all to ourselves I might add, we all sat down and then it was time for Daken to speak up and tell us were we are going.

WITH JESS:

"So were we going?" Asked AJ as she took out her laptop and started typing away.

"Well I got a call while you two were packing, it seems my father is in Texas, not sure were, but it won't take me long to find him." Said Daken.

"What you going to use your superior nose to track him? For a person that hates being called a dog and is technically named mongrel, you sure act like one a lot," I said bluntly.

"What did you call me?" Said Daken.

AJ looked up from her laptop, "Jess, there's certain lines we don't cross with Daken-"

"I didn't call you a dog, I said you act like one, Akihiro." I said bluntly.

"Don't call me Akihiro!" Daken snarled.

"Jess!" AJ cried, "There's a difference between being crazy and having a death wish! There. Is. A. Line!"

"Well technically it's your legal name. I looked up your file at home, so I know. And just the other day me and AJ found out that your father had shield change your name legally to Akihiro (Daken) Howlett, kind of like how your fathers name is legally James Howlett but has Logan between his first and middle name in brackets." I explained.

"Why did- Wait, those would be S.H.I.E.L.D. files. How did you hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Asked Daken.

"AJ knows how to hack and we were curious." I grinned.

AJ smirked, "Score, ginger one, Nick Fury zero."

"Is nothing private from you two?" Asked Daken.

"Stop being a drama queen, you've done far worse, so stop acting like a hurt little puppy, even though the little kid version of you is adorable!" I squealed.

"Yeah, And what's wrong with hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Asked AJ. "I mean, not like I'm a terrorist, I'm just doing it so I can rip on Fury sometime in the future."

Daken took a small cup of what I assumed to be alcohol from the flight attendant. "The problem is, that if he catches you, which he will because he has several dozen far more experienced hackers at his beck and call, then he's going to come after you, and guess what? I might not feel like busting you out!"

AJ smirked. Oh no. That's her ginger smirk.

"Aw, you do care."

"I just need you for information, I feel nothing towards either of you." Said Daken.

"You're lying, but I know you don't want to admit you care. Because in your mind if you do, someone will take that away from you." I said.

"Jess! Line! You just crossed it!"

"Either the conversation is over, or your life is." Daken said threateningly, popping his claws.

I stared at him for a moment, before sighing, "Yeah okay, we're passed the line already. So I'm just gonna throw this out there for all present attendees. Daken, Romulus took everything away from you, so you have every right to keep this pity party up for maybe one more year. But you can't keep blaming your father and the world, there are people who care for you, whether you wanna believe it or not."

Daken moved forwards, his claws at the ready and AJ kicked him back into his seat, "Whoa! Stop! Alright, let me address Jess first. Shut up, I don't wanna die. Now let me address Daken… let me put this in 'bro terms' for ya bub."

She settled back down into her chair, "If your car's fuel cap cracks and breaks, do you buy a new cap, or do you do what my uncles do, and use duck tape? Let me tell you what happens if you use duck tape. The first few miles go great, you think everything is alright. But then your engine starts making weird noises. A few miles later, you're pulled over on the side of the road, calling a tow truck to take you to the mechanic, and you wind up paying about three hundred dollars for the tow, and the mechanic's help. All for a job you could have done yourself for fifty bucks."

Daken just stared at her.

AJ rolled her eyes, "Think of the engine as yourself, the broken fuel cap as what Romulus did to you, and the duck tape as your Band-Aid solutions."

Daken suddenly grabbed her, yanking her out of her seat and holding her two feet off the ground.

AJ smirked, "Wow, this is like freshman year all over again."

Daken roared, "You aren't my therapist! Keep your mouth shut, or I'll cut out your tongue, got it kid!?"

AJ shrugged. "Fine, when you wanna talk, I'm here."

Daken walked out of the area, going to sit by himself, to pout.

"Well, with Norman's credit card, I can get us some awesome movies on my laptop." Said AJ.

"How did he not cancel that yet?" I asked.

She grinned, "He tried, I just keep hacking his bank and opening it up again."

I laughed, "Who'd you even learn to hack?"

"Mrs. Hand taught me." She laughed.

"Why?"

"I acted like lesbian jail bait, until she said if I stopped scaring her for life, she's just gave me whatever I wanted." AJ smirked.

"You clearly need therapy, but I ain't givin it to ya." I mumbled. Why was my only good friend so crazy?

"Let's watch Law & Order, I was in the middle of an episode before we left." AJ suggested.

"Sure." I could watch Supernatural later.

**That ladies and gents is chapter six, hope you like it as much as I do. Got to love how AJ hacked shield. So tell me what you all think, I'd like to hear your options, just nothing to rude, remember helpful criticism. Later days people.**


	7. Unexpected Suprises

After watching a couple episodes of Law & Order, I decided to take a long deserved nap and just let AJ watch her show. Didn't work at first cause every few minutes she was shouting. "CUT THE FUCKERS BALLS OFF OLIVIA!"

I woke up a little later to discover that we had just landed and that I was asleep for like three hours and I felt awesome. Daken was still being quiet and AJ was trying to reach her luggage but failed miserably. I shook my head as she tried standing on one of the chairs. "You're just to short."

She glared at me, "I can reach my own damn luggage."

"Apparently you can't." I smirked.

She jumped down from the chair, and then leapt up, grabbing the edge of the overhanging shelf. She did a little pull up, before swinging back, then getting her knees hooked around it. Her arms now free, she grabbed her luggage, and then smirked upside down at me, "Eat it!"

I poked her in the eye.

She yelped, falling down on her head. "DAMN YOU JESS!"

Daken finally decided to interact with us by telling us to get moving. He had a car waiting for us a car, but from what he said we aren't going to a hotel or anything. So now we're going on a road trip to find Wolverine. Joy.

After what seemed like hours and Daken fiddling with his phone, he said he knew were his father was. I'm not sure I want to know who his source is, but at least we now knew were we where going. After listening to AJ complain about having to take a shower and wanting to stretch her legs, Daken finally rented a hotel room for us. We weren't that far from Wolverine either, so Daken decided to wait till later to go find him. I think he was just tired, he was still human after all.

Daken was still asleep when AJ and I decided to go for a walk in the park about two blocks away. I think she only wanted to go so she could flip around on the jungle gym in the dark. She only succeeded in falling a lot, and getting herself stuck eventually. We were there a bit because it was already dark as we walk back to the hotel. That's when we heard something in the bushes.

"Uh, AJ, not to sound like a wimp but-"

"When I tell you to run, then run." She said firmly, turning around to face the bushed head on, "I can feel your blood lust from here, just show yourself, and save me the trouble to dragging you out here."

How is it I'm twenty-one, yet this sixteen year old is the only taking charge? Damn this girl really doesn't know how small she is. That's when something unexpected happened. A large shadow of a man came out, he towered over seven feet tall, black and white hair, up in a samurai like fashion. "Oh my God..."

AJ raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong Jess? Don't get all scared on me now, this guy doesn't look that tough."

"That's Romulus, you idiot, we need to run!" I hissed.

She dropped her guard, looking over her shoulder at me, then back to Romulus, "Well damn..."

"There you are little ones, I've been looking all over for you." Said Romulus.

AJ's jaw went slack as he stepped forward, straightening to his full height. She has to crane her head nearly all the way back just to be able to look his him the eye. "Holy Jesus..."

He smirked down at her, "Still want to fight, little girl?"

I saw AJ take a deep breath, before she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I DON'T WANNA GET BRAINWASHED!"

Before anything else could be said AJ bolted with me right behind her, for a short person she ran fast. AS I started catching up to her sharp objects started flying past our heads. AJ's voice sounded right behind me. When had I passed her? "Keep your head low and run faster!"

I listened to her. I was terrified, and didn't want to find out what he wanted with us. Various images rushed through my mind, Romulus killing us, torturing us, breaking us...

Once I reached the hotel I looked behind me for AJ, she was right behind me last time I checked. But not anymore

"AJ…, AJ WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled into the darkness aimlessly.

WITH AJ:

I sighed as I heard Jess calling out for me, and a shock of guilt corroded my conscience. "Sorry Jess... but you wouldn't last anyway."

I heard a chuckle behind me, "Well, well. Giving yourself up for your friend? Very noble. Idiotic, pointless, and it implies you actually think you're capable of fighting me, but noble none the less."

I turned to face Romulus head on, "I'm used to doing this with wraps and boxing gloves, bare knuckle brawling is a bit new to me."

I fell into a tight boxing stance, focusing on him alone. "But I'm sure it's the same concept."

He smirked, and the fight was on.

His tree branch like arm swung out at me first, and ducking under that was no problem. But then his knee came up. I tried to jump to the side to avoid it, but it turned out to be a fake. His other leg swept around to trip me, and I barely had time to tuck and roll. His claw nearly took my head off. I dropped my hands, figuring that I would need them for a hand spring or something, seeing as I would never be able to get a hit on Romulus.

"You still think you can beat me, girl!?" Romulus snarled wickedly.

"I don't need to beat you." I grinned, jumping over another one of his kicks. I bent over backwards to avoid another swipe of his arms. "I just need to stall you."

Daken would come soon... he had to.

But before I could assure myself, a punch comes out of nowhere, and black is all I see.

WITH JESS:

I had hijacked one of Daken's cars, and driven all over the city until I eventually found them. And from what I could see, Daken and Logan were fighting. I drove straight towards in an attempt to stop them. Logan saw me first and dove out of the way, so I skidded to a stop just in front of Daken.

"Jess get the hell out of here, I don't need you right now." Growled Daken.

"Romulus got AJ!" I cried.

"What do you mean he got her?" Asked Daken.

"We were walking in the park when he showed up, we ran and I ended up running ahead, but I thought she was behind me, next thing I know, she's gone!" I practically shoved the words out of my mouth in a rush, not even aware of what I was saying.

"Why would he want your friend?" Asked Logan.

"He must have found out about us and wanted us for information." I turned to Daken, "Daken, AJ and I know everything about your father. He's going to want her to tell him a way to find his weaknesses, and believe me, she knows every single one of them."

"You left them alone knowing this? Are you insane!?" Logan's voice got louder with every word.

"I know what I'm doing old man!" Growled Daken.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed. "HE'S GONNA KILL AJ! SHE'S JUST A KID GOD-DAMNIT!"

"Sorry darling, we need to find your friend." Logan said gently.

"But how? We have no way of knowing were his is. And either way, it's probably a trap." Daken pointed out. "And we'll need time... How much torture do you think AJ can take?"

"What!?" I snapped. The very idea of him hinting at leaving AJ for as long as he needed, at the hands of Romulus... It made me forget for a few seconds the fact he could easily kill me. All that registered in my brain was wanting to claw his eyes out. He might be a dick, but AJ looked up to him. She was in the comic book store every week, looking for Daken story arcs, action figures, and posters. When she couldn't find them, she would sit down with Photoshop and make them.

She said she didn't trust him, but I knew she respected him. She saw more in him than what was really there. She gave him credit he didn't deserve, and he talks about her like this!

Logan grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from attacking Daken, "Ignore him Darlin, and calm down. I might be able to sniff Romulus out, but it'll take awhile. Daken just wanted to know how much time we had."

I couldn't help the fire that blazed up in my center, the hate and anger coming to a boil. "I don't care! You can't keep treating AJ like this!"

Logan spun me around so I was facing him instead of Daken, "I know your angry, but keep it together! The more time you spend arguing, the more time your friend AJ is with Romulus."

"I have an idea, give me a moment." I said.

"Ok, go for it darlin." Logan relented, letting go of my shoulders.

I took a deep breath, holding my hands up as high as they would reach, "Asfrid the Fallen! Give me your power!"

As I finished my bracelets turned into there gauntlet form and Asfrid's spectral image appeared in front of us. She looked around, confused.

"Why have you summoned me to this peaceful scene?" Asfrid questioned.

"My friend AJ was taken by an enemy, I need you to locate her, now! Is there any type of spell to find were she is?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is a very strong spell. I can locate her and teleport us there, but I need a few minutes. And if I do this, I will be to weak to help you after, so you will have to use the skills you know on your own." Asfrid explained.

"Since when can you summon a Valkyrie?" Asked Daken.

"Since you abandoned AJ and I." I growled angrily.

Daken frowned, "It's not like you trusted me to stay."

"AJ did!" I hissed out.

Asfrid glowed as she searched for AJ. She grew even brighter as she released the energy back into the sky, then fell to the ground.

"Asfrid, please tell me you found her." I begged.

"Yes, now let me take us to her," Said Asfrid as she waved her hand in the air.

WITH AJ:

"This will go much simpler if you don't make me hurt you." Said Romulus, as if talking to a toddler. "Just tell me, how do I kill Logan?"

"Sure you wouldn't rather hear about how to use soap properly?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Figured the caveman never heard of a shower.

I saw a shadow of a smirk on his face, before one claw was embedded in my shoulder. "AHHH!"

"How do I kill Wolverine!?" He thundered, yanking the claw out.

I panted, trying to find words past the pain. "Did you try... cutting off his head?"

His claw went through my thigh next. "AAAHHHHH!"

"Scream louder!" He ordered.

I bit down on my tongue as hard as I could, cutting off my own screams by choking on my own blood.

He wiggled his claw around harshly, "I said, SCREAM!"

My body shook with pain. I have no idea how I managed to keep from screaming.

I can't tell him. I can't tell him. Dear God I hope I can keep from telling him. It hasn't even been a full minute, and I already want to spill everything.

WITH JESS:

As Asfrid said we were suddenly teleported to what looked like an abandoned warehouse, and the door was wide open. He was waiting for us, I knew he was, there was no way he was just going to let us in and take AJ. Now it was just to get her out alive. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my best friend. It was time to take a stand, I couldn't let her fight for me anymore, and I clearly can't depend on Daken to keep her safe. Time to step up.

Logan walked ahead of us to check for any sort of trap that might be there. That's when the lights came on, revealing Romulus waiting for us as he stood by the bloodied body of AJ. She was tied to a chair, and I barely recognized her. Her legs were just a mess of scratched bone and tore muscle. Her arms and upper body were mutilated beyond recognition. The only way I new it was her, is because of her bright ginger hair.

"What did you do to her you monster!?" I yelled.

"I just wanted to talk, but she made it difficult. So I had to punish her." Said Romulus.

"Romulus let her go!" Growled Daken.

"What? Feeling compassion for another? This is so unlike you Daken." Romulus laughed.

"Romulus you've gone to far! If you want me, fight me now!" Logan demanded.

"Oh, there is a lot I want, and your part in my plan comes later." Romulus brushed off.

"Screw this! Your going down you god damned fossil!" I yelled as I charged towards Romulus.

I used my magic to encase my hand in ice to form razor sharp claws, and slashed at him. he weaved in and out of my attacks, and then grabbed me with one hand, throwing me across the room. I hit the railing on the upper level of the warehouse, and then smashed to the ground. I coughed up blood as I glared at the source of my rage. I staggered to get up, while Romulus got held AJ by both of her arms. She was barely conscious.

"Look little one, your friends are here to save you." Her eyes slowly traveled from Logan, to Daken, to rest on my crumpled up form. Once she focused on me, she actually grinned. "But unfortunately for them, you have outlived your usefulness." Said Romulus.

I ran as fast as I could towards her, but I couldn't move as fast in my condition. As I got closer, Romulus pulled his gloved hand back and then proceeded to swing it forward, impaling AJ with his clawed gauntlets. I looked on in horror and shock as he pulled his bloody claws out of her abdomen.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

I ran towards AJ as her body hit the floor and Romulus threw something at the floor, disappearing in a flash of smoke. I lifted AJ's nearly lifeless body in my arms as I tried to stop the bleeding. "AJ?" My voice came out a cracked whisper.

She just kept smiling up at me.

And then, her eyes closed. The crazy ginger was dead. My best friend died... and it was all my fault.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Logan looking at me with a look of remorse on his face. "I'm sorry kid."

I didn't even bother to stop the tears and sobs, "She was... she was just a kid! She was sixteen damn it, that's when life really starts!"

Logan nodded, and Daken leaned down, taking AJ away from me. He held her up to his chest, frowning at her dead body, in deep thought.

"She just wanted to help people, that's all she ever wanted to do." I mumbled. "She wanted to be a District Attorney... put bad guys in jail. That's all she ever talked about."

Logan put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a gentle hug. "Sometimes, the good die young Darlin."

Daken spoke up, "Jess I need you to do something, it might save AJ."

"Anything, just save her!" I cried, emotions reeling at the thought of her living.

"If I give her a blood transfusion with my blood, there's a good chance with enough of it, we can save her." Said Daken.

Logan frowned, "But she's already dead."

I felt hope surge through me, "No, you'll learn this later, but enough of your blood pumped into someone gives them a healing factor! She might already be dead, but it's worth a shot!"

Logan's eyes widened, "What do you mean, learn it later?"

"But we aren't anywhere near a hospital." I pointed out.

"Then use your magic to teleport us!" Daken snapped.

"I'll try," I said.

I summoned all my strength and magic and pictured the hospital I past when I went to get Daken. All of a sudden everything got bright and next thing I know we are in the middle of an empty operating room with a freaked out doctor staring at us. Daken quickly put AJ onto the table and then dragged the protesting doctor over to her, "You, give her a blood transfusion, now!"

"What happened to her?" Asked the doctor.

"Never mind that, just do the damn blood infusion or I'll imbed my claws into your neck!" threatened Daken unsheathing his claws.

The doctor nearly pissed himself, but his medical training seemed to kick in as he grabbed needles and blood bags, "Do you have any blood transmitted diseases?"

"I'm clean." Daken growled.

"What about her?" He asked, "Aids? And other STD's?"

"She's a virgin." I said dryly.

The doctor nodded, Shooting the needle into Daken's elbow, "Alright, you two, leave."

Logan lead me out into the hall. I leaned back against the wall and slid down till I was sitting on the floor, pulling my knees towards me, resting my chin on them. Logan sat on the floor next to me and put an arm around me to try and comfort me. I rested my head on his shoulder and just prated while we waited. We waited about fifteen minutes, after they were done, Daken let the doctor leave the room and promptly picked up AJ, with a gentleness I had never seen him use to anyone. Despite the blood transfusion, her legs and upper body were still torn to pieces.

We needed to leave before the cops showed up, since we just held a doctor captive and made him do a shady looking blood transfusion. We got out of the hospital and flagged down a cab as soon as we got out. Once we actually got back to the hotel, we let AJ rest and we sat in the living room as Daken prepared some food. I just looked at the window and watched as the cars below went by.

"It's not your fault you know." Said Logan suddenly.

"I should of made sure she was right behind me." I whispered. "Whether she lives through this or not, she's dead because of me."

"The only reason she had a prayer of making it through this is because you saved her, got her to the hospital." Logan argued.

Daken suddenly dropped the cups he had been holding onto the counter, walking out of the living room/kitchen area, towards the back bedroom where AJ's body as laid. Logan frowned, "How do you two know my son?"

I sighed, "It's a long story... but I guess you should know."

WITH AJ:

My eyes opened slowly, staring up at a white ceiling. That was the first thing I noticed, the white ceiling. Next thing I noticed was that my legs hurt like hell. I shifted my eyes down to look, and saw tiny strands of muscle, tissue, and skin lithering back together. I nearly screamed, but when I tried my throat felt like it was on fire. I screamed to much when I was with Romulus. The would-be scream turned into just a low moan. Damn this was painful... why the hell are my legs healing?

I looked to my left, to see Daken, perched in a chair nest to my bed, staring at me. "Hey." I managed to rasp out.

He shook his head, "Don't talk. Your own blood pooled in your throat, after you bit your own tongue off."

My eyes widened, and I moved my tongue around frantically. nothing was wrong with it. "But I don't-"

"Stop talking." He ordered, than gestured to my still healing legs, "You're healing factor will probably be temporary, and it's very slow. But that's okay, because Logan is keep Jess busy in the other room. He won't let her see you like this."

I nodded. Good. "How long-"

"Stop. Talking." He said firmly. "If you want to know how long it's take you to heal to the point where you can get up, walk around, and talk to Jess, probably about twenty minutes. If you want to know how long Jess will take to tell Logan who you two are, and how you got here, probably about half an hour. She just got to the part about you getting Ares on your side."

I nodded, trying to think past the pain. I didn't even want to look at my stomach and arms.

I grit my teeth against the pain, this was gonna take awhile.

WITH JESS:

"And then Daken just left us with the Fantastic Four. By the time he came back, I had already gotten my gauntlets... on accident."

Logan offered a small smile, "You've only had then a few weeks, and you're already teleporting. Pretty damn good."

I nodded, "I like magic, it's easier for me to learn that rather than... fighting."

"Have you tried?"

I nodded, "AJ tried to teach me, and I gave it my best effort, but it was a bit... pitiful. I think I nearly made her cry with my terrible attempts once. She said I lacked aggression."

"I saw some good aggression when you were trying to save her from Romulus." Logan pointed out.

"He killed AJ, she's like my little sister." I mumbled, "But all the other confrontations I've been in, I was mostly just trying to talk AJ out of fighting."

"Talk me out of fighting who?"

My head shot up, to see AJ standing there, smirking that cocky little smirk only that crazy ginger can do.

"Daken filled me in. Romulus killed me, and thanks to him and you, I'm alive again. Well, that's pretty damn awesome. I think I saw a Denny's nearby... and dying made me hungry. Let's go eat."

Logan stared at AJ with a look that said, 'damn, that is one tough kid.'

Daken rolled his eyes and said "I'm not eating at a shitty diner. I'll take you somewhere else to eat."

I just stared at her for a minute, processing what she just said. Without even thinking about it, I pulled my fist bad, and rammed it into her skull. She didn't fall, but she stumbled back a few feet, holding her face.

"Jess!?"

"Don't start AJ! You died! Do you understand that!? D.I.E.D. Still don't comprehend you're fucking mortality!? Or is your stupid red neck brain to small!? I watched Romulus kill you, my best friend, and you talk about FOOD!?"

I had never seen AJ like this... she honestly looked scared of me. "Uh... Jess, I can't help being hungry-"

Rage burned inside of me, and I body tackled her to the ground, started scratching at her face, until Daken pulled me off, and tossed me over his shoulder. "AJ, go wait in the parking lot." Daken ordered.

She ran out of there fast as she could, and Daken handed me off to Logan, "You're good with sentimental shit. Get her calmed down, and dump her wherever the hell you want. If she's smart enough to find her way back to the hotel, then fine. If not, no big loss."

Logan stared after Daken, "That bastard."

I give Logan a look, "Then you should have worn a condom."

**And that everyone that is chapter seven and imagininja41 and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Sorry if it took a bit but we are also writing the next couple chapters. Eight is done I just have to go over it and nine still has to get the kinks out of it. But I hope you like it and leave some reviews on how you feel and later days my duckies.**


	8. Howlett Family VS Banner Family

Ch. 8

It's been a half and hour since I exploded at AJ and was currently out getting food with Daken. Logan had been entrusted with calming me down, which was he was so far successful after getting me to actually talk and then proceeded to tell me how he understands why I am angry and that I shouldn't of lashed out. He was technically right, I shouldn't have attacked AJ like that, especially since it was wrong and she was still injured. Now I felt bad, I attacked my little buddy and the closest thing I was going to have to a sister again.

I hadn't told AJ yet but I had a feeling that there was no way back to our world. In every book I had looked in and every person I had talked to about trans-dimension travel, which was Reed and Doctor Strange, they said there was a big possibility that we couldn't get back. At this point, even though we were in danger, I didn't really want to leave. I liked it here, but I also didn't want my family to forget about me or worry because I am gone. Same goes for AJ, I'm not sure if she wants to stay but I know she will miss everyone.

I didn't know what to think or feel at the moment, its kind of the reason I attacked AJ in the first place. Sometimes when I get over stressed and have a rush of different emotions flood together, I get confused to what to think and feel and have a tendency to choose the worst approach and just do something without thinking, like attacking AJ and getting pissed beyond belief.

Even though I seem kind of scared and skittish around AJ and everyone, that's not how I usually am. AJ knows this, she's used to it though. I'm not comfortable around new people and new environments. So I go into my shell until I know its safe, and so far it hasn't been safe yet. I done being all skittish and scared, I can't afford to be like that if my loved ones are getting hurt. It was time to be me, my usually blunt, smart, sassy and overly opinioned self, but with a slight filter on my mouth and it was time to take charge and protect my family.

"So you think you will be ok when AJ gets back?" Asked Logan as he walked over to the couch with a bottle of water in hand.

"I'm good, I just didn't know what to feel at that moment." I said softly.  
"I know, but its time to come out of your shell. I don't believe for one second that your this timid little thing. I saw proof that your as strong as AJ, and your as hard headed as her." Said Logan now leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm not, its just everything is so different. Sometimes I think if I go into my shell, nothing will hurt me, but now I know I was wrong. It time that I show the world who I really am." I said smiling.

"Good, but please tell me you will still be the level headed one and keep AJ out of trouble." Logan smirked.

"I'll try. You know you remind me of my dad." I said looking at the floor.

"Really?" Said Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're both born in Alberta, both strong, people don't mess with you, but unfortunately try to mess with the people around you. But my dad is taller, he's six foot two and a half and no mutant powers and no adamantium skeleton and he has long brown black hair, while yours kind of defies gravity," I said as I got caught up in talking about my dad.

"Sound like a nice guy. You really care for your family, don't you?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah. I love my mom, but my dad is just the greatest in my books. I remember when I was around four my dad was getting a new tattoo and he kept wondering what to get. And one day we were sitting in the living room watching the x-men cartoon about you guys back in my world. That's when you popped on screen. You were my favorite and my dad's favorite x-men so I looked up at him and pointed and said 'Daddy, Wolverine. You can get Wolverine as your tattoo' well except it sounded cuter when I was four." I said as tears started to cascade down my eyes.

"Don't cry darlin'. And I'm glad that I was such an inspiration for you." Said Logan as he hugged me.

"You'll always be my hero Mr. Logan. Its funny, I was going to get a tattoo of Laura in the same place as my dad's tattoo of you, because she's your daughter and all." I said wiping the tears away.

"That would have been interesting, especially to see the look on her face, she would be so confused though." Said Logan.

"Thanks for everything, I hope AJ's not mad at me." I said.

"Don't worry I think everything's going to be ok and hopefully my son hasn't done anything to corrupt her." Said Logan.

"To late for that, AJ thinks Daken is the coolest thing to happen to the Marvel Universe since... Well, you." I said chuckled.

"Well that's interesting." Said a voice.

I looked over to the door to see AJ peeking her head out from the hall, with Daken right behind her, smirking. She looked better and had no scratches from what I could tell, she still looked a little nervous.

"Is it safe?" Asked AJ nervously.

I just smiled and put my arms out to welcome her into a hug, which made her smile and bounce over to me. She came crashing down onto me, just holding onto me smiling like the little maniac that she was.

"I'm sorry," I said as she got up from the hug and went over to the counter were Daken had set down some take out boxes.

"I know, you were just confused about what to think." Said AJ.

"How you two know each other so well!?" Daken Growled. "Do you even have any secrets between you?"

"Yes, we don't tell each other everything. For instance, AJ won't tell me her full name." I said.  
She groaned, pulling the hoodie of her now blood soaked orange hoodie over her ginger hair. "I don't know what my parents were thinking... My dad must have been on that moonshine when he filled out the paperwork."

"Whatever, so do you wanna go see Reed about your healing factor?" Daken asked harshly.

"Why?" AJ smirked, "Are you worried that it might eventually become better than yours?"  
She jumped up, punching the air several times, "Oh yeah! Watch out world!" She rushed over to the window, flinging it open, and leaning out of it, "I'M IMMORTAL NOW BITCHES! YOU WILL NEVER BE RID OF ME!"

"Shut up you damn midget!" Daken snapped, holding his ears.

"Only Jess gets to call me that Akihiro! You want me to remove those claws, cause I know how!" AJ snapped, throwing a lamp at his head.

"Ah, everything is right in the universe again." I said smiling as Logan gave me a strange look.

* * *

Everything was back to normal, and normal is not a word I use often, especially in the same sentence as AJ and I. Logan was currently driving with AJ in the passenger seat, head banging to some punk rock song I've never heard before, and me behind her. I was so glad we were in a Jeep because every so often AJ would unbuckle her seat belt and stand up and wave while yelling hello to every person we passed. The cop we passed even waved back and said hello, which was odd but oh well.

Daken had gone off somewhere before we left to go take care of something. Of course Logan got suspicious and decided that we should follow him, or well track him by scent. It didn't take long, especially when we saw people running like they had seen Galactus or something scarier, like Sabertooth in drag (you got to admit that's a scary thought). When we actually stopped none other than Bruce Banner a.k.a the incredible Hulk came over and he did not look happy.

"Logan stop your son, they are going to kill each other!" Said Bruce.

"Nice concern for everyone else." AJ grumbled.

"They? Whose Daken fighting?" Asked Logan.

"Skaar, son of the Hulk and before you ask, yes I know this. I will tell you later." I said.

"Stop your son!" Pressed Bruce.

"AJ you stop Daken, and I'll handle Skaar." I said.

"Good idea, I want to test my new healing factor out!" Said AJ smirking as she walked off.

"I don't think that's a good idea darlin-" Said Logan.

"Logan, let AJ beat up Daken. He needs it and I can handle Skaar, he hasn't met me yet and all hulked out or not, he's still a kid and I do not tolerate little brats having tantrums." I said bluntly and walked off in the direction of a very angry green half alien child.

"Should we be worried?" Asked Bruce.

"Possibly, but for some reason I trust them, and my son could use to get his ass kicked by a girl half his height." Said Logan.

WITH AJ:

I stomped one foot down, glaring at Daken as he stood over a bleeding Skaar. "Alright Daken, get off of him."

Daken smirked at me, "Or what, Ginger?"

"I'll make you." I seethed.

Daken just laughed, and turned around to go back to beating Skaar. I growled, and rushed him. I didn't tackle him, I jumped up on his back, wrapped my legs around his lower ribs, and wrapped my arms around his neck in a sleeper hold. This was a move that I had been able to do easily from the front. It was called a guillotine choke, and it was really hard to do from the back. I had never tried it before.

But I didn't let that stop me. While I squeezed his neck with my arms, I also tried to break his ribs by squeezing them with my legs. And the whole time that happens, I'm arching my back to try and pull his head away from his torso. I've had it done to me, and trust me, it feels like someone's yanking your spine both ways. Not a pleasant feeling.

Daken grunted, stumbling off of Skaar. Yeah, that's right, back off Daken!

Daken started running backwards, slamming me into a wall.

I grunted, feeling the air being forced out of my lungs. Without meaning to, I let go of Daken. I sank to the floor, gasping for breath.

Daken grabbed me by my hair, yanking my face up to look him in the eyes. He smirked, "Sorry kid. You might be strong by human standards, but to us... you're a bit pathetic."

Snikt

Daken's claws stabbed through my stomach, and I couldn't even scream, because there was no air to use. The pain was something I had never felt before, and it only made it worse when he yanked them out.

I felt myself fall, face down onto the floor. It hurt! I gasped for air, only to have it go right back out again in a scream. Come on, heal already!

Daken's words flashed back in my mind. It'll probably be temporary.

Oh shit. I'm gonna die again.

And that's when I feel it. The subtly familiar feeling of flesh and muscle wiggling back together. Daken didn't even notice I was healed up.

I noticed a broken chair nearby, and I sneakily picked up the broken leg. I moved as fast as I could, slamming the chair leg like a base ball bat into the base of Daken's skull.

"Hkk..." Was all he managed to say, before he fell.

WITH JESS:

From what I could hear, AJ and Daken were battling it out and I hope AJ was winning. I don't know if she actually thought she could beat Daken, or it was just one of her 'I have no sense of my mortality' moments.

As for Skaar he was pissed as all hell throwing ship everywhere, while I just dodged everything that came my way. Eventually I got to the point were I was standing in front of him and I could hear the footsteps behind me. Looks like AJ won the fight, I don't know how. But hey, that's the ginger for you. Skaar just looked at me like I was insane and then he glared.

"Skaar, please calm down," Said Bruce.

"Leave me the fuck alone Banner," Yelled Skaar.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" I screamed in his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are you puny woman?" Snarled Skaar.

"Don't you dare! You may be all hulked out but you are still a ten year old child and I won't be intimidated by a ungrateful brat! What would your mother say? She didn't use her old strong powers to protect you and send you off so you could destroy everything! And F.Y.I your father didn't kill your mother, a madman from Sakaar did, who was a follower of the red king was responsible and he is in a SHIELD prison, so calm your green ass down!" I yelled.

"Why should I listen to you?" Said Skaar glaring daggers at me.

"Ok, you have left me no other choice. I am way too pissed to deal with you!" I said as I went up to him.

Skaar proceeded to attack me as I got closer, but the one good thing about my gauntlets is that they enhanced all my reflexes, which meant I was faster. I finally got close enough to him and put two of my fingers together and basically stabbed them into his side pressing into a very painful pressure point that I knew all humanoids have (not sure if there is actually a pressure point on your side above your hip, but all I know is every time I have had someone put pressure there its hurts like hell and I have tested this out on my dad, but it may not actually work for everyone, I may just have a soft spot on my side, but this is a story so I'm going to go with it). I put enough pressure on the spot that Skaar immediately stopped and fell to his knees and then turned into his child form and started to cry because of the pain. I hated that I was doing this but it worked.

"Stop, please stop it hurts!" Said Skaar crying.

"Ok but you better be good, you are not too old to spank." I said sternly as I took my hand away from his side.

"Super babysitter to the rescue, you haven't actually used that on a kid have you?" Asked AJ as she walked over to me.

"No but I did use it on one of my friends and he's built like a brick wall." I said.

"You didn't have to hurt me..." Said Skaar sulking.

"Really, coming from the kid that tried to kill me seconds ago?" I said raising my brow.

"Remind me not to let her touch me." Daken grumbled.

"Ah shut it mohawk boy, your just mad that I kicked your ass. I'd love to see you do that to Cyclops though, put his ego down a couple pegs, Jess." Said AJ.

"I might." I grinned.

"Will some one explain to me what's going on?!" Bruce demanded.

* * *

Didn't take long to introduce ourselves and then explain what happened and for some reason I was forced to talk to Skaar and calm him down again. Bruce said something about reminding me of Skaar's mother when angered, which I think was over exaggerated, because I wasn't that scary. Was I?

Skaar was sitting a good distance away from everyone when I found him. I told him I didn't intend on hurting him, he just nodded. I did the last thing I could think of and hugged him, I knew he hadn't really gotten one before. He hugged back but it didn't last long and he went back to being all tough and scowled at me.

I managed to get him back to everyone by promising to give him the strawberry candy I had my bag, which worked. Thank the gods he likes strawberries, well actually who doesn't? Daken was still sulking over his defeat by AJ and Logan was just talking to Bruce. I sat down by AJ and handed the strawberry pocky I had to Skaar, who looked at them with curiosity before popping one into his mouth.

"So AJ how did you manage to defeat Daken?" I asked.

AJ leaned back in her chair, smirking. "Sorry, a true warrior never kicks ass and tells."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you just... turn 'a gentleman never kisses and tells' into a cheesy line about fighting?"

AJ paused, "Uh... no."

"It felt like my brain was rattling in my head." growled Daken.

AJ smirked, "Oh shut up, we all know you let me win Akihiro."

Daken paused, a few seconds ticking by, until he shot out of his seat, grabbed AJ's collar, dangling her a few inches above the ground. I nearly pissed my pants when I saw the look in his eyes. I had seen that before, when he had seen Laura on the rooftops for the first time, or when he had plotted against Tyger Tiger in Madripor.

He had on his psycho smile, all his top teeth showing while his eyes looked crazy. Despite the appearance, he spoke in a completely calm voice. "Call me Akihiro, one more time. See what happens."

AJ didn't even look scared, she met Daken's gaze, hands on his wrists, feet swaying slightly, and said, "Put me the fuck down, Akihiro."

"That's it!" Daken screamed, and threw AJ through a window.

I couldn't help it, I screamed. Logan stood up, probably to kick Daken's ass, but then we both stopped. Because we heard something.

Now you'd expect to here a groan of pain, or maybe a sputter of curses at Daken. But no.

We heard AJ laugh. And not just chuckle, we heard her start laughing her ass off.

Logan paused, and turned to me, "Uh, Jess... is everything alright with her... in the head?"

AJ jumped back through the now broken window, "Dude, kung fu movie moment!"

Daken stared down at her for a long time, before grumbling something unintelligible to himself, sitting back down in his chair.

"You two really do know just about everything about us don't you?" Asked Bruce.

"Not everything," Said AJ.

"I get bored a lot so back in our world I would research marvel characters just to learn about them." I said.

"You keep saying marvel universe, why?" Asked Logan.

"Well it's your universe, your characters from marvel comic books, which everyone refers to as the marvel universe." I said.

"Yeah there are multiple different dimensions and stuff, like, in the ultimate universe Nick Fury is black." Said AJ.

"Really?" Asked Bruce.

"Yeah, but for some reason he is also a bigger asshole in this universe than in ultimate." I said taking a bite of one of AJ many sandwiches.

AJ snorted, "Those damn white people."

Logan looked at her funny. I shook my head, "Don't ask-"

"But, you're white."

"Yep." AJ growled, "And I know every horrible, unspeakable cruelty my ancestors have done. Frankly, I'm ashamed to call myself white. So now I tell people I'm Albino Cambodian."

"Who cares? I'm not even in that universe from what you told me." Said Daken, still pouting.

"Because it's interesting and its because your technically new, you should see the comics of your siblings!" I said smiling.

"My what now!?" Asked Daken surprised.

"I don't have any children besides him, Laura and my adopted daughter Amiko." Said Logan.

"Jess maybe we should tell this story later?" AJ asked nervously.

"Why, Logan should at least know about Er-"

"NO!" AJ screamed, and jumped across the table, tackling me and clamping a hand over my mouth. "I am not going down as the kid who let the Marvel Universe crumble because of messing up the story lines, and ruining everything!"

Logan frowned, "So... I have other kids out there?"

Daken smirked, and sarcastically said, "Wow, you have other children you weren't there for. What a surprize."

"Shut up you doorknob," Said AJ.

"What did you call me," Asked Daken.

"A doorknob, because everyone gets a turn with you don't they feral boy?" Said AJ leaning back in her chair smirking all the while.

"Did you just call me a whore!?" Growled Daken.

AJ slammed her open palm down onto the table, fire in her eyes, "Absolutely not! i never referred to you as a whore! Never in my life have I even hinted at such a thing!" She calmed down, relaxing, "But on several occasions, almost every time I bring up your sex life in conversation or my head, I've referred to you excessively as a... man-whore."

"What!?" Daken snarled.

"You bang everything that moves." AJ said humorlessly, "The youngest girl you ever slept with was sixteen. And pretty much ever one of your sexual escapades started because you dished out pheromones, which is pretty much the same as drugging them. So technically... you raped them all."

"I never-"

"It doesn't matter if you physically forced them to or not." AJ said firmly, "You controlled them, you made them want it. That's rape. And you don't even rape people for good reasons, I mean, you slept with a hammer agent just so you could use her for info."

"Yeah." I joined in, "You're a rapist."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Logan.

"Sorry Mr. Logan." I said looking down at my feet.

"Well it's true!" AJ defended.

"What is a whore?" Asked Skaar looking at us curiously.

"Uh well, I will tell you when you're older." I said nervously.

"Why, I want to know now," Demanded Skaar.

"Skaar Oldstrong Banner calm down now or I will tan your ass purple!" I said angrily.

"Yes Jess." Said Skaar while pouting.

"I have never been more happy that you can't hulk out." Said AJ.

"Hey my anger issues are not that bad!" I said.

"Oh kill me now." Said Logan.

"By cutting your head off, or using the Maramusa Blade?" AJ asked.

Daken frowned, "What the Maramusa Blade?"

AJ slapped a hand over her own mouth, "Oops."

The rest of the day wasn't too bad, well except the fact that my blankets were stolen by AJ and Skaar. If I was lucky I would wake up peacefully for once and not wake up to Daken and AJ trying to kill each other. Last thing I remember was Logan covering me with his leather jacket before falling into dreamland.

**That ladies and gentlemen is chapter 8. I hope you like it because AJ and I enjoyed writing it. As usual if there are any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes please do tell me about it. Also if you have any constructive criticism I am all for it. As long as it's the constructive kind and well nice. I don't get overly offended easily but I rather everyone be nice. So later days my little duckies.**


End file.
